Todo por un futuro mejor
by Howaitarazu
Summary: Tras la horrible batalla que hubo, y tras una investigación intentando reparar sus errores Lucius Malfoy encuentra un hechizo antiguo que servirá para salvar muchas vidas inocentes que se perdieron en las anteriores guerras por este motivo el Trío de oro junto a Draco viajaran al pasado para solucionarlo todo. ¿Cambiarán el futuro que tienen por delante?
1. Capítulo 1 Decisiones trascendentales

_**Todo por un futuro mejor.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 Decisiones trascendentales.**_

Era una mañana tranquila en la Madriguera tras la horrible guerra contra Voldemort las heridas aun no se han cerrado del todo, pero la tranquilidad no dura para siempre, esa mañana en los límites de la Madriguera aparecieron cuatro figuras una de ellas cargando un paquete, estos se acercaron a la casa aunque tres de ellos con algo de miedo.

\- Profesora McGonagall no creo que esto sea buena idea del todo, no sería mejor que los llevara a Hogwarts y habláramos en un lugar neutral – Dijo el hombre que poseía una cabellera larga y rubia platinada con unos ojos grises llamado Lucius Malfoy

\- Es mejor así Lucius, aun es un poco fuerte después de la batalla volver a Hogwarts para ellos las heridas físicas están sanadas pero las psicológicas no – Dijo McGonagall

Antes de poder terminar de llegar el señor Weasley se acerco al verlos llegar.

\- Profesora McGonagall ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Pregunto Arthur mirando fijamente a Lucius

\- Es sencillo Arthur, Lucius encontró un libro y tiene que realizar el hechizo ¿Podemos entrar? – Dijo McGonagall

\- Señora Malfoy, quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi durante la batalla, arriesgo su vida para salvarme – Dijo Harry que salió de la casa al escuchar el ruido

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron los Weasley

\- Si, cuando deje que Voldemort me "matara" ordeno a alguien que revisara que estaba muerto, fue la señora Malfoy y le mintió gracias a ella estoy vivo – Explico Harry

\- Entremos y nos contáis esa idea que habéis tenido – Dijo Molly dándose la vuelta seguida de sus hijos y sus invitados

\- Bien antes de venir aquí fuimos a Hogwarts y tanto el profesor Dumbledore como Severus están de acuerdo y les parece una buena idea, el caso es la posibilidad de realizar un viaje al pasado en el cual leeréis todo lo que habéis hecho durante vuestros años en la escuela, y una vez leído cambiar el pasado por lo tanto también nuestro futuro – Explico Lucius

\- Esa es una idea estupenda, pero a qué época viajaríamos y sobre todo hay una cosa que tenemos que tener en cuenta como es el tiempo habría que pararlo por el PPP de mi tío Remus – Dijo Harry

\- ¿PPP? – Preguntaron todos los adultos menos McGonagall

\- Pequeño Problema Peludo, es la forma en la que mi padrino y por lo visto mi padre llamaban a la licantropía de Remus – Dijo Harry viendo como los adultos asentían

\- Hay algo más, si decidís ir, Harry volverás a sufrir todo, me refiero los dolores aunque no las heridas es un efecto secundario – Dijo Lucius

\- Aun así voy a hacerlo – Dijo Harry seguro

\- Bueno, entonces irían contigo Ron, Hermione y Draco, iríais al 4º año de los Merodeadores – Dijo Lucius

\- Así podréis intentar que Lily y Severus no se peleen y además protegerlos de Colagusano – Dijo Narcissa

\- Viajareis al pasado en Hogwarts, ya que apareceréis en el despacho de Dumbledore, allí le entregareis una carta que escribirá la profesora McGonagall, además podremos ver desde el despacho de la profesora, por si pasa cualquier cosa enviaros apoyo y también para prevenir, además de eso iremos enviando a gente de diferentes épocas para que se unan a la lectura – Dijo Lucius

\- Bien, yo me encargare de que los Merodeadores se comporten – Dijo Harry


	2. Capítulo 2 Viaje en el tiempo

Capítulo 2 Viaje en el tiempo.

\- Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en Hogwarts, y haréis el viaje, tened cuidado y no reveléis nada antes del momento, Harry eso incluye que no mates a Colagusano, y que llegado el momento evites que Sirius y Remus lo hagan – Dijo Arthur

Harry asintió y tras un rato más de charla decidieron que estarían en Hogwarts a primera hora y que antes de marcharse hablarían con Dumbledore y Snape, y eso hicieron nada más amanecer los Weasley, Harry y Hermione viajaron a Hogwarts a través de la red flu, al llegar se encontraron con que los Malfoy ya habían llegado.

\- Bienvenidos a todos chicos – Dijo Dumbledore desde su cuadro situado tras el escritorio junto al de Snape

\- Profesor Dumbledore he estado pensando que para los Merodeadores podría solicitar la ayuda de mi abuela Dorea, y por supuesto de mi madre ¿Qué le parece? – Pregunto Harry

\- Una idea estupenda Dorea, y Lily te ayudaran sin dudarlo para frenar las locuras de los Merodeadores, y recordad chicos no decir nada que este escrito en los libros – Dijo Dumbledore

\- Os tendréis que presentar, decid vuestro nombre completo, casa, padrinos, y por supuesto quienes son vuestros padres – Dijo Snape

\- Entendido padrino – Dijo Draco mirando a Severus

\- Bien Lucius por favor haz el hechizo para que puedan irse y comenzar con su misión – Dijo Dumbledore

Lucius asintió, se despidió de su hijo con un abrazo y le dio el anillo Malfoy que serviría para que demostrara quien era, Narcissa lo abrazo y beso su mejilla pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado y que confiara en el Trío de Oro, por otro lado Molly y Arthur se despedían del trío dorado por igual tal y como los hermano Weasley, y Ginny abrazo a Ron y Hermione y beso a Harry, tras las despedidas se realizo el hechizo que los envió al pasado, donde aparecieron en el GC donde todos estaban desayunando al verles levantaron sus varitas y les apuntaron.

\- Tranquilos todos, venimos en son de paz, para ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort doy mi palabra de Merodeador – Dijo uno de los encapuchados por encima del ruido lo que dejo a todos los presentes mirando a los Merodeadores que se acercaron más aun con las varitas levantadas

\- ¿Eres un Merodeador? – Pregunto Cornamenta

\- Se me puede considerar uno, pregunta lo que quieras, ya sea el porqué de los apodos, tu amor por Lily, el de Sirius aunque lo oculte y el amor de Remus por el chocolate – Dijo el mismo encapuchado sorprendiendo a los Merodeadores

\- Señores Potter, Black y Lupin siéntense yo me ocupo – Dijo Dumbledore que se había acercado

\- Profesor le traemos esta carta, firmada por la profesora McGonagall de nuestro tiempo, con las normas para poder vencer a Voldemort, pero necesitaríamos a algunas personas que están escritas en la segunda hoja antes de comenzar – Dijo otro encapuchado arrastrando un poco las palabras

El profesor Dumbeldore leyó la carta y comprobó que era real, puso los libros bajo un hechizo de protección y se dispusieron a esperar a que llegaran más invitados, al poco tiempo la puerta del GC se abrió dando paso a Charlus y Dorea Potter, Kate y Alan Evans, junto a su hija Petunia y Vernon el novio de esta, Arthur y una embarazada Molly, junto a sus tres hijos Bill, Charlie y Percy, los gemelos Prewett, Alastor Moody y el ministro de magia.

\- Mama, papa – Dijeron Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Lily que corrieron a abrazar los tres primeros a Charlus y Dorea y la ultima a sus padres

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué habéis hecho ahora James, Sirius? – Pregunto Dorea

\- No, Dorea esta vez no han hecho nada, estáis todos aquí para escuchar la historia de un joven que nos ayudara a vencer a Voldemort para eso han venido estos jovencitos tan agradables – Dijo Dumbledore señalando a los encapuchados

Tras terminar de hablar, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y por ella entraron para sorpresa de todos, los cuatro fundadores junto a versiones adultas de James, Lily y Narcissa el primero con un bebe dormido en los brazos.

\- Antes de nada que los chicos se presenten, después explicare todo – Dijo la Narcissa adulta al ver la cara de confusión de todos


	3. Capítulo 3 Presentaciones

Capítulo 3 Presentaciones.

\- Perfecto, ¿quién comenzara a presentarse? – Pregunto Dumbledore

\- Que empiece Hermione, pero antes chicos quiero que me ayudéis en algo, lo primero diremos que los cuatro somos amigos, después de todo eso es verdad, y segundo quiero gastarle una pequeña broma a los Merodeadores para que vean cómo se siente, les diré que odio el quidditch seguidme todos – Dijo Harry a lo que todos asintieron y tras eso se subió un encapuchado a la tarima que el profesor Dumbledore puso allí

\- Bien, buenos días a todos, soy Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 18 años y en mi época escolar fui Prefecta, Premio Anual de Gryffindor, soy hija de muggles, mis mejores amigos son los tres chicos que aun no se presentan – Dijo Hermione sonriendo y quitándose la capucha, por lo que se bajo y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto al James adulto

\- Hola pasado, mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, tengo 18 años, en mi época de estudiante fui Prefecto y Premio Anual por parte de Slytherin, casa de la que tengo el título de príncipe, fui buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de mi casa, mi padrino es Severus Snape, así que pobre del idiota que diga algo en su contra, ya que veréis lo que soy capaz de hacer y me dará igual que sea familia o no mío o de mis amigos que son Hermione y los dos que faltan por presentarse – Dijo Draco bajando y dirigiéndose hasta su padrino al que abrazo y saludo a su padre con un asentimiento y a su madre con un beso en la mano

\- Me toca, hola pasado y más pasado, mi nombre es Ronald Bilibus Weasley, tengo 18 años y en Hogwarts no se aun como fui nombrado prefecto de Gryffindor, jugué de guardián en el equipo de mi casa, mi madrina es mi tía Muriel – Dijo Ron

\- ¿Eres tú de quien estoy embarazada? – Pregunto Molly acariciando su vientre

\- No, lo siento mama, ahora estas embarazada de gemelos, yo vengo en el siguiente, bueno si eso es todo os dejo con mi hermano de otra madre – Dijo Ron mirando a sus hermanos y bajando a saludar a su familia

\- Gracias colega, bueno me toca, hola a todos mi nombre es Harry, Harry James Potter Evans soy el hijo de Lily y James Potter, tengo 18 años, en la escuela fui Gryffindor, mi padrino es Sirius Orion Black, se podría decir que soy un Merodeador por herencia, me gusta leer, mis notas en la escuela no eran malas aunque Pociones se me resistía un poco, mis mejores amigos se acaban de presentar, y si son los cuatro, esa tontería de la sangre y de la rivalidad entre las casas no nos importa, puedo decir con seguridad que adoro a los ciervos, machos y hembras, a los perros los negros que son mis favoritos y a los lobos, y eso es todo ¿Alguna pregunta? – Dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor

\- Cachorro y el tema Quidditch y chicas – Dijo Canuto

\- No me gusta el quidditch, y las chicas bueno tengo novia pero eso ya se verá, no puedo decir nada más – Dijo Harry

Ante lo dicho por Harry, Canuto y los dos James se quedaron paralizados.

\- Bueno, me toca explicar un poco, a medida que vayamos leyendo irán viniendo más personas, pero no sé bien cuando, estoy aquí como apoyo, viendo que Molly está embarazada, por lo que he venido a controlar a esos cuatro y ayudar con los Merodeadores y a explicar las normas, la primera no se puede juzgar a nadie hasta no terminar los libros, queda totalmente prohibido hechizarse durante las lecturas pase lo que pase y eso incluye a los del futuro, el tiempo fuera del castillo quedara paralizado en las épocas de las que vengan cada uno está incluida, por lo tanto no habrá problemas de tiempo ni de trabajo, queda prohibido matar a nadie durante las lecturas – Dijo Narcissa

\- Pero un poco de tortura – Empezó a decir Harry mirando de reojo a Peter

\- Sin excepciones Harry a nadie – Dijo Narcissa

\- Si señora Malfoy – Dijo Harry suspirando

\- Bien antes de empezar a leer quiero pedir una cosa, Merodeadores quiero que os disculpéis por todas las humillaciones que habéis hecho, todas y os aseguro que las conozco – Dijo Harry junto a Narcissa mirando fijamente a los Merodeadores

James le paso al bebe a Lily no sin antes besarle en la cabeza y se acerco a la mesa de Slytherin, por lo que Draco y Lucius se pusieron en pie.

\- No voy a hacer nada, quiero disculparme Snape, muchas veces nos pasamos y muchas de ellas no eran bromas quiero hacer las paces, aunque aún no hemos hecho la más gorda por lo que agradezco eso ya que podemos evitarlo, así que me dices ¿nos perdonas? – Pregunto James estirando su mano hacia Snape

\- De acuerdo Potter, por ahora lo que habéis hecho entran en la categoría de bromas, todo olvidado sobre todo porque veo que eres sincero – Dijo Severus estrechando la mano del James adulto y después la del joven que también se había acercado

\- Antes de comenzar sería buena idea cambiar las mesas de las casas por butacas y sillones, para estar más cómodos en la lecturas y sobre todo por las embarazadas – Dijo Godric

\- Cierto señor Gryffindor pónganse en pie un momento, y por favor no teman mezclarse entre casa y estar con sus amigos – Dijo Dumbledore cambiando la apariencia del GC

\- Impresionante – Dijeron los alumnos de primer año

 **Hola a todos, a partir de este momento empieza la lectura de los libros, por lo que a partir de este momento empezará a aparecer gente en el GC, y además se empezaran a formar unas cuantas parejas a lo largo de la lectura.**


	4. Capítulo 4 El niño que vivió

HP1: capítulo 4 El niño que vivió.

\- Bien comenzaremos a leer ya, ¿Quién quiere comenzar a leer?, el primer libro se llama Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal – Dijo Dumbledore

\- Yo empezare – Dijo Rowena

\- ¿Piedra filosofal? – Pregunto Godric dejando de hacerle burlas al bebe Harry que se había despertado

\- Así se llama, el primer capítulo es "El niño que vivió" – Dijo Rowena

\- No me gusta nada como suena eso – Dijo Lily adulta conjurando un pequeño parque para que jugara el bebe

 **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

\- ¿El numero 4? Eso es imposible debería de estar deshabitado – Dijo James A.

\- Pareces muy seguro – Dijo Alan

\- Es que lo estoy esa casa se la compre yo, a usted y a su esposa tras jubilarse ambos para que estuvieran tranquilos, pero me hicieron prometer que cuando ustedes fallecieran la casa se cerrara hasta que Harry la necesitara – Dijo James A. con Lily asintiendo a su lado

\- ¿Me pertenece? ¿Esa casa es mía? – Pregunto Harry

\- Si, así es hijo, esa y varias más en realidad, para ser exactos todo Privet Drive es tuyo, la tierra sobre la que está construida y la empresa que las construyo son de la familia Potter – Explico James

\- Ya sé que hacer nada más volver a nuestro tiempo, Draco necesitare tu ayuda y la de tus abogados – Dijo Harry

\- Cuenta con ello – Dijo Draco

\- ¿Dursley? ¿Ese no es el apellido de tu novio Petunia? – Pregunto Lils mirando a su hermana extrañada

Está asintió sin entender que tenía que ver con su verni.

 **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

\- Ta-¿qué? – Preguntaron muchos sangres puras

\- Taladros, es una herramienta muggle que permite hacer agujeros en las paredes para poder colgar cuadros o estanterías – Contestaron ambas Lily y Hermione

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

\- Una morsa y una jirafa cotilla una gran combinación – Dijo Severus con sarcasmo causando risas en el GC

\- Vaya Snape no sabíamos que tenias ese humor – Dijo Canuto

\- Te sorprenderías hermano de lo que ocultamos los Slytherin – Dijo Regulus sentado cerca de donde estaban los Merodeadores

\- Dejad de ocultar como sois de verdad durante las lecturas no merece la pena y menos si el trío de oro se pone a investigar – Dijo Draco con un poco de burla a lo que los otros tres le sacaron la lengua como los adultos responsables que eran

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

\- Estoy seguro que mi cachorro es mucho mejor que él – Dijo Canuto mirando al bebe Harry jugar con los juguetes que había en el parque que al escucharle levanto la cabeza y le sonrió

\- Cada vez que me llames cachorro hare eso, cualquiera de los Merodeadores – Dijo Harry

\- Te has acostumbrado a que te llamemos así – Dijo Remus

\- Más que a lo de cervatillo – Dijo Harry causando que su padre se cruzara de brazos y refunfuñara causando la risa en Canuto y Lunático

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley,**

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiii, te lo dije pelirroja, te dije que no eras un juego, maldición te amo demasiado – Dijo Cornamenta abrazando a Lils y besándola cosa que correspondió encantada

\- Mama, papa os adoro de verdad, pero me encanta mi fecha de nacimiento gracias – Dijo Harry burlón causando el sonrojo en las versiones jóvenes de sus padres

 **Pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

\- Como puedes decir eso Tuney, yo daría lo que fuera por tener una hermana como Lily – Dijo Severus algo enfadado

\- Pues yo hago lo mismo, y te puedo asegurar Sev que eres mi hermano, eso sin duda – Dijo Lily A. sonriendo a Severus

\- Oye no soy un inútil, estoy trabajando como jefe del departamento de Aurores y para entrar al cuerpo se necesitan estudiar tres años mínimo y conseguí el puesto de capitán hace un par de años, si bien es cierto que ahora mismo no voy a trabajar, pero es que estoy de baja por el nacimiento de Harry – Dijo James mirando mal a Vernon

 **Eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

\- Gracias a Merlín que es así – Dijeron los Merodeadores

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

\- Lily amor, me está empezando a apetecer ir a visitar a tu hermana y su marido junto a mis hermanos para pasar un día familiar – Dijo James

\- Es una idea estupenda James – Dijo Lily sonriendo

\- Hermanos, empezad a sacar el pergamino de las bromas, borrad a Snape y poner los nombres de esos dos tengo la impresión de que vamos a hacer una lista larga – Dijo Cornamenta

Ante esto Canuto y Lunático se encogieron de hombros y sacaron un pergamino y varias plumas, lo que causo el estremecimiento de todo el GC.

\- Siento mucha pena de quien vaya a recibir todas las bromas de los Merodeadores – Se oyó desde donde estaba la mesa de Slytherin

\- Pues yo no, y más después de saber todo lo que esos estúpidos muggles son capaces de hacer a un niño mágico – Dijo Draco fulminando con la mirada a Vernon y a Petunia

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

\- Yo tampoco quiero que mi pequeño ángel se junte con ese crio – Dijeron ambas Lily haciendo sonrojar a Harry por cómo se refirieron a él

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo**

\- ¿Es que no tienes sentido de la moda? – Pregunto Narcissa A.

\- Para ir a trabajar hay que ir elegante siempre nunca sabes cuándo te puedes encontrar a un potencial cliente – Dijo Lucius

 **Y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

\- ¿Qué hace una lechuza en el Londres muggle y a plena luz del día? – Preguntaron Lunático y Severus a la vez

\- ¿Tan raro es? – Pregunto Lucius mirando a Severus

\- En el mundo muggle si, ellos no usan lechuzas antiguamente usaban palomas mensajeras pero dejaron de usarse hace muchos siglos, la mayoría de muggles no han visto una lechuza en su vida – Contesto Severus

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

\- Que maleducado, si cualquiera de mis hijos hiciera eso no volvería a ver la luz del sol – Dijo Molly causando un escalofrió en los tres niños y en Ron

\- Totalmente de acuerdo Molly – Dijeron Lily y Narcissa mirando a Harry y a Draco respectivamente

\- Chicos, tengo la impresión que vamos a estar castigados incluso desde antes de nacer, y mi yo bebe desde este mismo momento – Susurro Harry mirando a sus amigos

\- Dan miedo cuando se unen las tres, la que nos va a caer – Susurro Draco

 **«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

Los Merodeadores se miraron entre ellos y después a la profesora McGonagall fijamente.

\- Señores Black, Potter y Lupin ¿Qué miran? – Pregunto McGonagal

\- Ese gato es usted – Dijeron a la vez

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

\- Sí que es usted Minnie, un gato atigrado, leyendo y echando miradas severas sin duda alguna es usted – Dijo Canuto

\- Señor Black no me llame Minnie – Dijo McGonagall

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras** **  
** **esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran** **  
** **cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no** **  
** **soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los** **  
** **jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el** **  
** **volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban** **  
** **entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los** **  
** **desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa** **  
** **verde esmeralda!**

\- Verde esmeralda, seguro que algún Slytherin – Dijo Peter poniendo mala cara y que Harry apretara los puños

\- No tiene porque ser un Slytherin, es más conozco a uno que a pesar de todo y siendo como es el mejor pocionista que jamás haya existido siempre viste de negro, sin contar que hasta la profesora McGonagall viste túnicas verde esmeralda a veces – Dijo Harry mirando mal a Peter

 **¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Que aburrido solo tiene un pensamiento – Dijo Regulus

\- Hay que pensar en el bien de la empresa – Dijo Vernon

Muchos sangres pura se echaron a reír.

\- No, nos lo digas a nosotros, la mayoría de los presentes tienen empresas familiares más antiguas que tu así que sabemos de lo que estamos hablando morsa – Dijo Cornamenta

\- Para que una empresa termine de prosperar debes no solo de pensar en seguir produciendo lo que te funciona sino además pensar en cómo mejorar ese producto o bien crear otros nuevos – Dijo Draco causando la sonrisa orgullosa de sus padres

 **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

\- Eso es aun más raro – Dijo Lunático

\- Que descuidados que están siendo los magos en ese momento – Dijo McGonagall

 **La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin** **  
** **embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a** **  
** **cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

Esto causo la mala cara de muchas mujeres en el GC.

\- Por Merlín y Salazar que maleducado es – Dijo Narcissa

\- No todos pueden tener nuestros modales Cissa – Dijeron Canuto, Regulus, Andrómeda y Bellatrix que se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? – Pregunto Salazar extrañado al oír su nombre

\- Es una expresión que usamos señor, es como si no pudiéramos creerlo – Dijo Draco

\- Cada casa usamos una diferente es fácil identificar de que casa que eres por la muletilla – Dijo Harry

\- ¿Muletilla? – Preguntaron los fundadores mirando a Rowena

\- Nos referimos a que cuando no podemos creernos algo, usamos el nombre del fundador de nuestra casa y por eso conocemos de que casa es cada uno y cuando estamos verdaderamente sorprendidos usamos los cuatro nombres – Explico Hermione

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas**

\- Noooo, el fin del mundo todo el mundo a cubierto tío Vernon va a hacer deporte – Bromeo Harry tapándose la cabeza con los brazos causando la risa de los presentes

 **Y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

\- Ya me extrañaba a mí, falsa alarma chicos – Dijo Harry poniéndose recto con una sonrisa burlona marca James Potter que causo más de un suspiro en el GC

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al** **  
** **lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían** **  
** **nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.** **  
** **Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas** **palabras de su conversación.**

\- Menudo hombre cotilla – Dijeron las mujeres del GC

 **—** **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...** **  
—** **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Lily y Harry? – Pregunto James abrazando a su esposa

\- ¿No preguntas por ti? – Pregunto Lily con los ojos llorosos

\- Primero lo importante, después si hay tiempo por mi – Contesto James

\- James, hermano tú también eres importante – Dijo Lunático con Canuto asintiendo detrás de él

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que** **  
** **murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea.**

\- Cobarde – Grito la mesa de Gryffindor a coro con su fundador

\- Si eres un hombre enfrenta tus miedos, y protege a las damas – Dijo Godric siendo apoyado por su casa

 **Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

\- Bueno el primer paso es admitir que eres imbécil – Dijo Canuto causando la risa del GC

\- Claro que el apellido Potter es especial, quedamos muy pocos – Dijo James mirando a su familia

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

Ambos James y Lily arrugaron la nariz.

\- Esos son nombres horribles, jamás le hubiera puesto a mi hijo cualquiera de esos – Dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos

\- Nombes feos, Haggy nito – Dijo el bebe Harry sentando mirando a Canuto para que lo cogiera

\- Canuto, coge a tu ahijado – Dijo James

\- Pero James, la última vez que cogí a un bebe, fue a Reg y tenía 3 años y tampoco es que andará mucho mas bien fue estando sentado – Dijo Canuto

Narcissa adulta rodo los ojos se acerco al parquecito sonriendo cogió al Harry bebe y después de un par de carantoñas lo puso en el regazo de Canuto y le puso los brazos para que no se cayera, el bebe se acurruco contra su padrino e intento jugar con su pelo y llamar la atención de Lunático para que también jugara con él.

\- Ves, no es tan difícil – Dijo Narcisa mirando la escena enternecida

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

\- Pues tendrías a una hermosa y maravillosa mujer como hermana maldita morsa – Dijo Harry mirando muy enfadado a Vernon con sus ojos verdes brillando de rabia

 **Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

\- Pobre hombre se tuvo que hacer daño, me refiero al hombre contra el que choco no a la morsa – Dijo Cissa al ver las miradas del GC

 **—** **Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.** **  
** **Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa** **  
** **violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con** **  
** **una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de** **  
** **los que pasaban:** **  
—** **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que** **  
** **alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los** **muggles** **como** **  
** **usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

El silencio reino en el GC, nadie se atrevía a romperlo hasta que los Merodeadores soltaron un grito de alegría.

\- Murió, el Señor Oscuro murió – Dijo Bellatrix

\- Se acabo el reinado del terror del imbécil desnarizado – Dijo Cornamenta

\- Pero es raro, si de verdad hubiera muerto los libros no estarían aquí – Dijo Severus y Lunático asintió estando de acuerdo con el

Todo el GC, dejo de festejar tras escuchar ese intercambio.

\- Par de aguafiestas – Dijeron Canuto y Cornamenta

\- He estado pensando y por lo que estoy viendo, quizás podríamos añadir a un nuevo Merodeador – Dijo James

\- ¿A quién? – Preguntaron Canuto y Peter

\- Severus, tiene grandes ideas, es muy inteligente y además tengo que admitir que hace buenas bromas – Dijo James

\- Esa es una idea estupenda papa – Dijo Harry

\- Entonces qué dices, ¿Severus aceptas ser un Merodeador? – Dijo Cornamenta ante la sorprendida mirada del GC

\- Acepto – Respondió Severus

\- Bien entonces, tienes que saber un par de cosas que te contaremos cuando hagamos un descanso, mientras ve pensando en un apodo que te pegue sino todos te ayudaremos con uno – Dijo Cornamenta

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado** **muggle** **, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

\- Aburrido, hasta mi madre aprueba la imaginación – Dijo Regulus causando un escalofrió en Canuto

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su** **  
** **humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento** **  
** **estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía** **  
** **unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.** **  
—** **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

Los Merodeadores negaron divertidos con la cabeza.

\- No podéis estar seguros de que sea la profesora McGonagall – Dijo Lily

\- Estamos seguros, hemos sufrido su mirada muchas veces, y conocemos su forma animaga y esas líneas idénticas son sus gafas – Dijo Lunático

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se** **preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad.**

\- Petunia no seas cotilla, deja vivir al resto – Riño Kate a su hija mayor

\- Que niño más maleducado por favor – Dijeron Molly, Lily A. y Narcisa

 **Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.** **  
—** **Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy** **  
** **las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas** **  
** **habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han** **  
** **producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la** **  
** **salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas** **  
** **han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—.** **  
** **Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo.** **  
** **¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?** **  
—** **Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han** **  
** **tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent,** **  
** **Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí** **  
** **ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a** **  
** **celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores!** **  
** **Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

\- ¿Ted?, ¿soy periodista? – Pregunto Ted Tonks

\- Si, así es señor Tonks, es usted – Contesto Harry

\- Felicidades Ted, conseguiste tu sueño – Dijo Andrómeda levantándose abrazando y besando a su novio

\- Gracias princesa – Dijo Ted sentándola en su regazo

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran** **  
** **Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los** **  
** **Potter...**

\- Vaya, parece que la morsa es más inteligente de lo que parece – Dijo Godric

\- Y que lo digas amigo mío, y que lo digas – Dijo Salazar

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

 **—** **Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?** **  
** **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de** **  
** **todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

A ambas Lily se le aguaron los ojos y la adulta comenzó a llorar siendo consolada por James y Harry, a la vez que miraban mal a Petunia.

 **—** **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?** **  
—** **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.** **  
** **Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con** **  
** **aspecto raro...** **  
—** **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley** **  
—** **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes...** **su grupo** **.**

\- ¿Su grupo? – Fue la pregunta general del GC

\- Se refiere a los magos – Dijo Harry abrazando a su madre

\- Malditos muggles – Dijeron muchos Slytherin

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:** **  
—** **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?** **  
—** **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.** **  
—** **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?** **  
—** **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

\- Haggy nito, paino cogió nombe – Dijo el Harry bebe desde los brazos de Sirius cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero que causo mucha ternura entre las mujeres del GC

 **—** **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí,** **estoy de acuerdo.** **  
** **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

\- Estoy deseando ir a veros con mi querido cuñado Canuto, sobre todo cuando sepa que tiene carta blanca con vosotros – Dijo Lily A.

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Canuto

Lily A. asintió y los del futuro pensaron al ver a Sirius que si estuviera con su forma animaga estaría moviendo la cola de felicidad.

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente,** **  
** **pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su** **  
** **mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque** **  
** **los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a** **  
** **él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de** **  
** **ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo** **  
** **que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...** **  
** **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

\- Tengo un presentimiento horrible – Dijo Lunático

\- No, nos digas eso Lunático – Dijeron los Merodeadores poniendo mala cara

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

\- Esta vivo – Dijo Sev

\- Bien dicho Severus, Minnie no te enfades es que parecías una autentica estatua – Dijo James al ver que McGonagall ponía mala cara

\- No es por eso señor Potter, lo que no puedo creer es que hayáis corrompido de esa manera a un estudiante modelo como el señor Snape – Dijo McGonagall

Ante esa respuesta Harry comenzó a reír tanto que acabo en el suelo sujetándose el estomago, cuando se calmo y se volvió a sentar pidió a Rowena que continuara leyendo. **  
** **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

\- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Dijeron los Merodeadores

 **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

Los Merodeadores chocaron las manos entre sí y con el bebe Harry contento de participar.

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

\- Sí que lo sabía, lo único es que hacía caso omiso – Dijo Harry

\- Muy propio del director Dumbledore – Dijo Ron

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:** **  
—** **Debería haberlo sabido.** **  
** **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.**

\- Quiero uno de esos – Dijeron ambos James y Canuto

\- Lo siento señores pero solo hay uno y es un invento mío – Dijo Dumbledore

Ron disimuladamente se toco el bolsillo donde lo tenía escondido.

 **Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora** **  
** **Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que** **sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue** **hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.** **  
—** **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

\- Lo sabíamos, sabíamos que era usted Minnie – Dijeron los Merodeadores

En ese momento Narcisa aprovecho para coger al bebe Harry y pasárselo a Lily.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.** **  
—** **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.** **  
—** **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Esto causo unas risas generalizadas en el GC, que tardaron en callarse hasta que la profesora McGonagall los callara con una mirada que asustaba. **  
—** **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.** **  
—** **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.** **  
** **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.** **  
—** **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los** **muggles** **se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

\- Si claro muy bonito todo el mundo de fiesta – Dijo Harry enfadado y despeinándose

\- No todos Harry, ni Lucius, ni yo ni Severus estuvimos de fiesta eso te lo puedo asegurar – Dijo Narcissa

 **—** **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido** **  
** **tan poco que celebrar durante once años...** **  
—** **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los** **muggles** **, intercambia rumores...** **  
** **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.** **  
—** **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los** **muggles** **lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se** **  
** **ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?** **  
—** **Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

\- ¿Un qué? – Preguntaron muchos sangres puras

 **—** **¿Un qué?**

Todo el GC rio por la coincidencia con su profesora más estricta. **  
—** **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los** **muggles** **que me gusta** **  
** **mucho.** **  
—** **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...** **  
—** **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede** **  
** **llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once** **  
** **años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.** **  
—** **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la** **  
** **exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el** **  
** **único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.** **  
—** **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes** **  
** **que yo nunca tuve.** **  
—** **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.** **  
—** **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

\- Nosotros estábamos hay – Dijeron los Merodeadores

\- ¿Y qué hacían allí? – Pregunto McGonagall

\- Remus estaba enfermo, y estábamos ayudándole con los deberes y demás – Contesto James seguro

Godric sonrió al ver a esos chicos que a pesar de ser unos bromistas natos también se preocupaban por sus amigos.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.** **  
—** **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?** **  
** **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.** **  
—** **Lo que están diciendo —insistió—**

\- Es horrible, de verdad celebraron, no pensaron en las consecuencias – Dijo Rowena parando de leer

\- No, solo pensaron que por fin habían acabado con Voldemort, no pensaron en nada más y tampoco se preocuparon por nadie que no fueran ellos mismos – Dijo Harry apretando los puños

\- Que no sea lo que sospecho, por favor – Susurro Remus

 **Es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

En el GC se hizo el silencio, y todos se giraron a ver a los del futuro, sobre todo a Harry que estaba llorando, siendo abrazado por Hermione y a la vez Narcissa lo intentaba calmar al igual que Ron y Draco, los Merodeadores soltaron un llanto casi animal y se lanzaron a abrazar a Cornamenta que estaba en shock.

\- No, eso tiene que ser mentira, es imposible, no pude protegeros, lo siento Lily de verdad que lo siento – Dijo James llorando

\- No James, estoy segura que hiciste todo lo que pudiste por protegernos – Dijo Lily intentando calmar a James mientras abrazaba a Harry para que dejara de llorar

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.** **  
—** **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

\- Sabía que nos querías Minnie – Dijo James intentando subir el ánimo de los presentes

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.** **  
—** **Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.** **  
** **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.** **  
—** **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no** **  
** **pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no** **  
** **pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha** **  
** **ido.**

\- Con un año, venciste a Voldemort con un año – Dijo Lily A.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.** **  
—** **¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo** **  
** **que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre** **  
** **todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del** **  
** **cielo?** **  
—** **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo** **  
** **sepamos.** **  
** **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:** **  
—** **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?** **  
—** **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.** **  
—** **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

\- No, no puede dejarlo allí, Petunia odia todo lo referente a la magia igual que Vernon, le harán la vida imposible a Harry, déjelo con Sirius, Remus o Severus pero no con ellos – Dijo Lily j.

\- No estaban disponibles, no podían cuidar de mi – Dijo Harry

\- Pero, pero y Minerva ella está incluida para cuidar de Harry, podría haberse quedado con ella – Dijo Lily A. abrazando al bebe

 **—** **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!** **  
—** **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán** **  
** **explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.** **  
—** **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

\- Gracias por intentarlo profesora, pero debía de quedarme con ellos, y eso si no sabía que tenía esos dotes para adivinación – Dijo Harry sonriendo a Minerva

 **—** **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

\- Profesor Dumbledore, mi pequeño ya habla, poco pero habla y andar bueno si prefiere gatear pero también anda – Dijo James orgulloso mirando a su hijo que reía en los brazos de su madre

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:** **  
—** **Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

\- Es imposible, y peligroso más le vale que no lo haya llevado de esa manera, porque si no sufrirá la ira Black – Dijo Narcissa haciendo sudar frio al director

\- Gracias Narcissa, por preocuparte por nuestro hijo – Dijo Lily A.

\- Me gustaría pensar que es lo que cualquier madre aria, a parte Harry es demasiado bueno con todo el mundo y salvo a Draco a pesar de que se odiaban y leyendo esto noto que es mucho mejor persona de lo que muchos en nuestro tiempo se pensaban y lo criticaban sin conocer, y sinceramente como madre no puedo evitarlo – Dijo Narcissa mirando a Draco que bromeaba con Severus

 **—** **Hagrid lo traerá.** **  
—** **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

\- A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida – Dijeron el trío de oro y los merodeadores

 **—** **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

\- Gracias a todos – Dijo Hagrid sonrojado aunque no se le notaba por su abundante barba

 **—** **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?** **  
** **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

\- Adoro esa moto – Dijo Harry sonriendo

\- Lo sabemos Harry – Dijo Hermione

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.** **  
—** **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?** **  
—** **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

\- Siiiii, al final conseguí una moto, tengo una moto, un momento si le deje mi moto a Hagrid ¿Por qué no me quede con Harry? – Dijo Canuto

\- Porque tuviste que hacer otra cosa Canuto, le dejaste la moto, me diste un beso en la frente y te fuiste a hacer otra cosa importante – Dijo Harry

\- Perdona cachorro, pero dudo mucho que hubiera otra cosa más importante que cuidar de ti y más tras…. Lo de Cornamenta y la peli-peli – Dijo Canuto

Harry sorprendido se levanto y abrazo a Sirius que no dudo en corresponderle el abrazo.

 **—** **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?** **  
—** **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los** **muggles** ** _  
_** **comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

Un suspiro generalizado se noto por el GC, causando el sonrojo de Harry, pero desde el techo apareció un vociferador.

\- Dejad de suspirar, malditas busconas podría ser vuestro hijo perfectamente – Dijo una voz femenina

\- Que genio, seguro que es pelirroja – Dijo Sirius siendo fulminado por ambas Lily, Dorea y Molly

\- Pues si es pelirroja, mi hermosa pelirroja – Dijo Harry poniendo una cara de bobo enamorado

\- Nuestra nuera, quiero conocerla hijo – Dijo James

\- Espero que venga quiero presentárosla a todos – Dijo Harry con los ojos brillando de alegría

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas** **se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

\- Mi hermoso bebe – Dijo Lily besando al bebe Harry en la cabeza

 **—** **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.** **  
—** **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.** **  
—** **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?** **  
—** **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.** **  
** **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley** **  
—** **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.** **  
** **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la** **  
** **barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro** **  
** **herido.**

\- Eso ofende – Dijo Canuto por lo que Cornamenta y Lunático le pisaron y James le dio un zape

\- Solo tu padrino, solo tu – Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza divertido

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto Canuto

\- Absolutamente todo – Dijo Harry

\- ¿Sobre lo mío? – Pregunto Remus asustado

\- También y te puedo decir que estés tranquilo, no me importa tu pequeño problema peludo – Respondió Harry

\- Ese es mi hijo, bien dicho – Dijeron Cornamenta y James felices

 **—** **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los** **muggles** **!** **  
—** **Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero** **  
** **no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con** **  
** **muggles** **...** **  
—** **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró** **  
** **la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras** **  
** **Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.** **  
** **Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las** **  
** **mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres** **  
** **contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora** **  
** **McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore** **  
** **irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.** **  
—** **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer** **  
** **aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

\- Un segundo, Albus Dumbledore tuviste las narices para dejar a un pobre e inocente niño en el umbral de la puerta de esos muggles, con la tormenta que hubo ese día, y sin un mísero hechizo calentador o algo así – Dijo Narcissa muy enfadada

\- ¿Hubo tormenta? – Pregunto Lily asustada

\- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque Draco estuvo toda la noche llorando por los rayos y por los dientes – Respondió Narcissa

\- Señora Malfoy, mama, Molly calmaos no paso nada, estuve y estoy bien – Dijo Harry intentando calmar a las tres

 **—** **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.** **  
** **Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.** **  
** **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio** **una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.** **  
—** **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,** **  
** **saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz** **  
** **por toda respuesta.** **  
** **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el** **  
** **Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se** **  
** **encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y** **  
** **pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la** **  
** **calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.** **  
—** **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su** **  
** **capa, desapareció.**

\- En esa casa la necesite – Susurro Harry siendo solo oído por Lunático que puso mala cara

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley... No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió! ».**

\- Fin del capítulo ¿Quién quiere leer? – Pregunto Rowena

\- Yo leeré el siguiente mi querida Rowena – Dijo Salazar

Rowena con su magia le paso el libro a Salazar, que sonrió al ver el titulo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Godric

\- Parece que vamos a leer los estallidos de magia accidental de este joven – Contesto Salazar

\- Genial – Dijo James feliz


	5. Capítulo 5 El vidrio que se desvaneció

HP 1: capítulo 5 El vidrio que se desvaneció.

\- El capítulo se llama el vidrio que se desvaneció – Dijo Salazar

\- ¿Hiciste desaparecer un vidrio? – Pregunto Draco sorprendido

\- Sí, pero no fue solo eso y no creo que sea solo ese estallido de magia accidental el que explique – Contesto Harry

\- Comenzare a leer – Dijo Salazar

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores**

\- ¿Pero quién narices quiere hacerle fotos a una pelota rosa con gorros de colores? – Pregunto Draco asqueado

Harry sabiendo la verdad comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras le indicaba a Salazar que continuara leyendo.

 **Pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño**

Ante esto todo el GC comenzó a echarse a reír sin poder contenerse.

\- No os riais de mi hijo – Dijo Petunia indignada

\- Es que tiene gracia, como de gordo tiene que estar para poder ser confundido con una pelota rosa – Dijo Cornamenta

 **Y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.** **  
** **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.** **  
** **— ¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

\- Petunia Evans esa no es forma de despertar a un niño y mucho menos a tu sobrino – Dijo Kate mirando fijamente a su hija mayor

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.** **  
** **— ¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

\- Vaya cervatillo que buen oído tienes si puedes oír eso desde el segundo piso – Dijo James

\- Que importa eso, se acuerda de mi moto – Dijo Canuto

\- Me acuerdo de la moto y la uso aun ahora padrino, me gusta ir al trabajo en ella – Dijo Harry

 **Su tía volvió a la puerta.** **  
** **— ¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.** **  
** **—Casi —respondió Harry** **  
** **—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

\- Harry, ¿te hacían cocinar? – Pregunto Hermione

Para evitar contestar cogió al bebe Harry que lloraba por algún motivo. **  
** **Harry gimió.** **  
** **— ¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

\- Bueno muggle, el chico no ha dicho nada, solo ha soltado un gemido eso no es decir nada – Dijo Salazar autointerrumpiendose y comenzando a enfadarse

 **—Nada, nada...** **  
** **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

\- ¿Arañas? Pero si tu eres muy ordenado – Dijo Hermione extrañada

\- No me digas, no es imposible, tú no puedes dormir en ese lugar – Dijo Severus temblando un poco y poniéndose muy pálido causando que Regulus y Lucius lo intentaran calmar y Lily j. se acercara también para ayudar

 **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

El silencio que había mientras Salazar leía solo fue la calma antes de la tempestad, ya que en cuanto Salazar termino de leer esa frase, todos los presentes se pusieron a gritar a Vernon y a Petunia y Harry tuvo que hacer un sonorus para poder hablar y calmarlos a todos usando parsel.

\- Salazar, no hagas eso con el sonorus acojonas mucho – Dijo Godric

\- Lo primero yo no he hablado parsel, lo segundo no digas palabrotas delante de un bebe son esponjas para las malas palabras y tercero y esto va para todos entiendo que estéis enfadados yo mismo quiero que conozcan a mi querida mascota tras leer eso, pero controlaros ya que técnicamente aun no han hecho nada y además asustáis al bebe – Dijo Salazar señalando con la cabeza al bebe Harry que lloraba en brazos de Sirius que no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo mientras que Remus se tapaba los oídos de lo agudo del llanto

\- Sirius por los fundadores y todos los bromistas del mundo, es mi sobrino y lo adoro pero que alguien lo calle por favor, mis oídos, mis dulces y sensibles oídos – Dijo Lunático tapándose los oídos con las manos

\- Cissa adulta, mama Dorea, mama de Lily, peli-peli adulta una ayudita por favor – Dijo Sirius nervioso

\- Tu puedes hacerlo, tranquilízate, túmbate en el sofá y pon su cabeza sobre tu pecho junto a tu corazón, y háblale en susurros y ve acariciándole la espalda lentamente – Dijo Harry que no dejo que se acercaran

Sirius hizo lo dicho y al cabo de un rato consiguió dormir al bebe, por lo que Salazar continuo leyendo. **  
** **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi** **  
** **cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el** **  
** **ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de** **  
** **carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio** **  
** **para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si** **  
** **conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era** **  
** **Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo.**

\- Estúpido matón, como se atreve a hacer eso con Harry, Lunático empieza a escribir en ese pergamino, Mamba ven aquí y ayuda, Canuto ve ayudando aunque tengas al cervatillo en los brazos – Dijo Cornamenta

\- ¿Mamba? – Pregunto todo el GC

\- Si Mamba, es una serpiente negra y muy venenosa pensé que a Severus le venía bien y me dejado llevar – Explico Cornamenta

\- Me gusta, y la verdad es que le pega – Dijo James

\- Decidido seré Mamba – Dijo Severus levantándose y sentándose cerca de Remus para ayudar

\- Preparaos Dursley´s sufriréis la ira Merodeadora por como tratáis a Harry – Dijo Canuto con el bebe en los brazos que le paso a Lily j. para ayudar el también

\- Mamba, este es el manual y el listado de bromas de los Merodeadores solo nosotros y quien nosotros queramos tendrá acceso al libro, léelo para saber las bromas y ayudar y mejorar alguna si así te parece – Dijo Lunático pasándole un libro a Mamba

 **Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

\- Eso pequeño es cosa de la herencia Potter – Dijo Charlus sonriendo a su nieto

\- No sería más bien cosa de la maldición Potter – Pregunto Harry

\- Más bien, ¿Quién te hablo de ella? – Pregunto James con curiosidad

\- El mejor padrino del mundo, Sirius – Contesto Harry con orgullo

\- Hay no estoy de acuerdo contigo, el mejor padrino del mundo es Severus – Dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos

\- Ni de broma, Sirius es mejor padrino – Dijo Harry

\- Que no, que es Severus – Dijo Draco

\- Sirius

\- Severus

\- Basta los dos, para cada uno su padrino es el mejor, para mí lo es el mío aunque sea un muggle y así para cada uno así que ya basta, sentaos y dejar que lord Slytherin continúe leyendo u os lanzo una bandada de pájaros a cada uno – Dijo Hermione enfadada

Ambos se sentaron mirándose fijamente pero callados.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

\- Igual a mi pero con tus hermosos ojos Lils – Dijo James besando a Lily

\- He tortolos controlaos que hay menores entre ellos vuestro hijo y en dos edades diferentes por cierto – Dijo Mamba

\- !Sev¡ - Grito Lily colorada

\- Eso, esperad antes de darnos más sobrinos, que nos dé tiempo a mimar a Harry – Dijo Remus

\- Ya os veré a vosotros con hijos, ya os veré y entonces seré yo el que os fastidie los besos – Dijo James

\- Ni de broma hermano soy un alma libre, soy indomesticable – Dijo Canuto

\- Si ya, y Marlene ¿qué? – Pregunto Harry sonriendo ladeado

\- M-Marlene, no sé de lo que me hablas cachorro – Tartamudeo Sirius mirando hacia otro lado completamente rojo

\- Yo no voy a tener hijos James, no pienso arriesgarme y condenarlos – Dijo Lunático

\- Mamba, primera lección de tu estancia con los Merodeadores cada vez que Lunático se menosprecie recibe una ronda de collejas – Dijo Cornamenta golpeándole al igual que el resto de los Merodeadores

 **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

\- Pero si odias esa cicatriz – Dijo Ron

\- En ese momento era lo único que me unía a mis padres, por eso me gustaba, en cuanto supe la verdad la odie – Dijo Harry

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.** **  
** **—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.** **  
** **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

\- "No hagas preguntas", pero que clase de filosofía es esa, un niño tiene que ser curioso y lo más importante debe de hacerse preguntas a su alrededor, además cómo pudiste ocultarle la verdad, su verdad el hecho como murieron sus padres – Dijo Narcissa muy enfadada

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.** **  
** **— ¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

\- Imposible – Dijeron todos los hombres Potter presentes que se revolvieron el pelo, y al bebe Harry se encargo Canuto de revolvérselo

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.** **  
** **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.** **  
** **Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

\- Bien dicho Harry – Dijeron los Merodeadores

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.** **  
** **—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

\- Vaya el cerdo sabe contar – Dijo Draco con veneno

 **—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.** **  
** **—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.** **  
** **Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

\- Bien pensado cachorro – Dijo Lunático

\- Gracias Tío Remus – Dijo Harry

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Dorea

\- Si, desde que lo conocí llamo a Lunático tío Remus, a Sirius está claro que padrino, y a Severus bueno ya se verá en los libros – Dijo Harry

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

 **—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?** **  
** **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.** **  
** **—Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y…**

\- Petunia como permites que tu hijo no sepa ni hacer una cuenta tan simple como esa – Dijo Kate enfadada

\- Teniendo en cuenta sus notas – Murmuro Harry

 **—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

\- Ni yo recibía tantos, que malcriado – Dijo Draco

 **—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.** **  
** **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.** **  
** **—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

\- Pero no le des alas, se comporta mal se le castiga y punto aunque sea su cumpleaños ese no es motivo para dejar que haga lo que le de la reverenda gana – Dijo Alan mirando mal a su yerno Vernon

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

\- Todo lo descrito son objetos muggles que se suelen usar para entretenerse – Contesto Hermione a la pregunta no formulada

 **—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.** **  
** **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

\- Como que te quedabas con esa mujer en los cumpleaños de tu primo – Dijo Dorea

\- A ver, los Dursley me odian, a mí y a todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, y yo era un mago de casi 11 años por lo que no me trataban nada bien, ni recordaban mis cumpleaños ni me hacían regalos, ni siquiera me felicitaban, era tratado peor que un esclavo en esa casa y tenía que "pagar" de alguna manera el quedarme allí y vivir en la alacena, la comida y la ropa todo, dejemos todo en claro ellos me odiaban y yo odiaba vivir allí – Dijo Harry

\- Y lo dices tan normal – Dijo Alan

\- Es que es así de normal al menos para mí – Contesto Harry mirando a su abuelo

\- No debería, son tus tíos deberían quererte y cuidar bien de ti – Dijo Charlus

\- Ser familia no significa nada, a veces la familia de sangre que debería de quererte y protegerte no lo hace y te desprecia y es en cambio quien más te daña y la familia que tu escoges tus amigos te quieres y te protegen aun mas que la propia familia – Dijo Harry

\- Eso no puedo negártelo – Dijo Charlus mirando a los Merodeadores

 **— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a** ** _Tibbles_** **,** ** _Snowy_** **, el** ** _Señor Paws_** **o** ** _Tufty_** **.**

\- Nombres tontos para animales tontos, recuerda cachorro, los ciervos, los perros, los lobos, las ratas e incluso las serpientes antes que los gatos – Dijo Canuto hablando como si hablara a un niño pequeño

\- Padrino, estás seguro de haber dicho eso con Minnie presente – Dijo burlón Harry señalando a la profesora McGonagall con la cabeza

\- Solo digo que no me gustan los gatos técnicamente no puede regañarme por eso – Dijo Canuto

 **—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.** **  
** **—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

\- Tranquila tía Petunia el sentimiento es mutuo – Dijo Harry enfadado

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.** **  
** **— ¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?** **  
** **—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.** **  
** **—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.** **  
** **— ¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.** **  
** **—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.** **  
** **—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...** **  
** **—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

\- PETUNIA EVANS COMO SE TE OCURRE SIQUIERA INSINUAR DEJAR A TU SOBRINO EN EL COCHE – Grito Kate a su hija mayor roja de ira

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.** **  
** **—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.** **  
** **— ¡Yo... no... Quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.** **  
** **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.** **  
** **— ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

\- Niñatos malcriados y cobardes – Murmuro enfadado Godric

 **Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.** **  
** **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.** **  
** **—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.** **  
** **—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...** **  
** **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.** **  
** **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

\- Bueno técnicamente si las causabas tu, por tu magia accidental, pero también es verdad que no podías controlarlo sin contar que intentarlo podría haberte matado – Explico Rowena preocupada

\- No hubiese podido evitar que hiciera esa magia ni aunque lo quisiera, después de todo tengo demasiado poder dentro y tenía que expulsarlo – Dijo Harry tranquilo

\- ¿Demasiado poder? – Pregunto Alan

\- Si, así es tengo demasiada magia dentro por lo que puedo soltarla libremente o bien puedo concentrarla y que hasta el más sencillo hechizo que normalmente aturde sea capaz de matar – Dijo Harry

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

Las dos versiones de James y Charlus se tocaron el pecho y parecía que les iba a dar un ataque en cualquier momento.

\- Eso es sacrilegio, no se puede tocar el pelo Potter, no se puede cortar – Dijo Charlus mirando mal a Petunia

\- Intentar dominarlo vale, porque siempre se intenta quiero decir Lily, Minnie y mama lo intentaron y no lo consiguieron, pero ¿cortarlo? Eso no es solo sacrilegio es un crimen – Dijo James con Cornamenta asintiendo traumado a su lado

 **Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

\- Menos mal que volvió a crecer con la magia – Dijo Cornamenta

\- Si menos mal, hubiese sido horrible mi pobre pelo – Dijo Harry mientras se revolvía el pelo

\- El castigo se lo voy a dar yo a esa morsa, te voy a encerrar a ti y le vas a hacer una visita a la mascotita de mi amigo Salazar – Dijo Godric

\- Oye, no seas malo, pobrecita la mascota se enfermera si se lo come – Dijo Harry

\- Dejad de burlaros de mi, malditos anormales – Dijo Vernon

\- Este tío es tonto – Susurro Godric

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

El GC soltó un suspiro de alivio por evitar ese castigo. **  
** **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.** **  
** **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

\- Hermano eras canijo y delgado pero no tanto como para eso – Dijo Ron

\- Es imposible que te levantara el viento – Dijo Hermione

\- Cierto, pero no me extrañaría que volase como alguien que yo me sé, verdad Lily – Dijo Mamba divertido mirando a su mejor amiga

\- Sev, yo no volaba, caía con estilo – Dijeron las dos Lily´s

Todo el GC reía de las conversaciones tan raras entre los Merodeadores y Lily.

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.** **  
** **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

\- Los motoristas son geniales, y más las motos tuneadas – Dijeron Canuto y Harry a la vez cruzándose de brazos

\- Harry no quiero que te subas a una moto - Dijo Lily

\- Mama, soy mayor de edad, mientras sea menor no me acercare a una moto si tú no quieres pero en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad le pediré a Canuto que me enseñe a usar una moto – Dijo Harry

\- Siendo mayor de edad no puedes decirle nada Lily, a parte si va con Canuto él lo cuidara, ya has visto como esta con su adorado ahijado – Dijo James

\- Eso no puedo negártelo, jamás he visto a Sirius tan serio y preocupado como cuando se trata de cuidar de Harry – Dijo Lily

 **—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los** **  
** **adelantaba.** **  
** **—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

\- Mal movimiento cachorro – Dijo Canuto

\- Lo sé, un segundo después me arrepentí de decirlo – Dijo Harry

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el** **  
** **asiento y gritó a Harry:** **  
** **— ¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

\- La de mi padrino si estúpida y gorda morsa – Dijo Harry

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.** **  
** **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

 **—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.** **  
** **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado.** **  
** **Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

\- Bueno las ideas de Potty suelen ser relacionadas a hacer algo peligroso o algo estúpido – Dijo Draco

\- Tiene razón – Dijeron Ron y Hermione por lo que Harry fulmino con la mirada a los tres

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

\- Petunia, si tu sobrino quiere un helado y va con vosotros se lo compras no le compras otro porque es más barato – Dijo Kate fulminando a su hija mayor con la mirada

\- Entiendo que me odies Tuney, pero ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho mi hijo? – Pregunto Lily A. dolida mirando al Harry bebe que dormía en los brazos de James mientras este le tarareaba una canción de cuna

\- Déjalo Lils no merece la pena, ella se lo pierde –Dijo Mamba intentando animar a Lily

\- Y sobre que el gorila, cachorro no insultes al pobre gorila mira que decir que se parecía a ese horrible mocoso – Dijo Lunático

\- Señor Lupin, se supone que es el tranquilo – Dijo McGonagall escandalizada

\- Mi padre y mi padrino le corrompen – Dijo Harry riendo

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

\- Corni dejo el Quidditch he encontrado un nuevo deporte favorito, perseguir y golpear a la morsa, y al cerdo que tiene por hijo – Dijo Canuto

\- A ese deporte me apunto – Dijeron Lunático y Mamba enfadados

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

\- Permiso para terminar el primero, es un niño tiene que comer y más a los once años podría haber muerto a causa de la magia accidental – Dijo Narcissa preocupada

\- Es cierto, un mago en aprendizaje necesita comer muchísimo porque su magia consume mucha de su energía si la agota podría morir – Corroboro Dorea mirando al Harry A.

\- No te preocupes abuela, señora Malfoy usted tampoco estoy bien, me alimento bien cada vez que venía a Hogwarts – Dijo Harry sonriendo para calmarlas

\- Pero debes alimentarte bien siempre no solo por tu magia y evitar que te sobre-exijas sino también por salud – Dijo Narcissa

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.** **  
** **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

\- Serpientes no – Dijo Peter

\- Colagusano te recuerdo que Mamba es una serpiente y es uno de los nuestros, sin contar que mama Dorea y mi hermano también lo son así que cállate – Dijo Canuto

\- A mí me gustan, cierto que no todas pero algunas sí que me gustan – Dijo Harry mirando y sonriendo hacia la mesa de las serpientes

\- Lo bueno es que no juzgas por ser de la casa o si – Dijo Mamba

\- No, es solo que no me caen bien algunas personas, pero no tengo en cuenta la casa es por como es la persona – Dijo Harry

Los Slytherin presentes sonrieron a Harry por la explicación. **  
** **Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.** **  
** **—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

\- No se moverán las serpientes no obedecemos a cerdos y morsas estúpidos sino que nos las comemos – Dijo Mamba

\- Bien dicho Severus, pero si son de mala calidad nos podrían sentar muy mal – Dijo Lucius haciendo reír a los Slytherin presentes

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.** **  
** **—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.** **  
** **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

\- No puedo creer lo malcriado que es por favor es demasiado – Dijo Alan

\- La pregunta es como Harry es tan dulce y bueno habiéndose criado con ellos – Dijo Charlus

\- Porque es tan bueno como su hermosa madre – Dijo James sonriendo

 **—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

\- ¿Arrastrando los pies? ¿Es que no puede andar como una persona normal? – Pregunto Kate

\- No, sinceramente no abuela, Dudley estaba tan gordo que le era imposible – Contesto Harry

 **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.** **  
** **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.** **  
** **Guiñó un ojo.** **  
** **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.** **  
** **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:** **  
** **—Me pasa esto constantemente.** **  
** **—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.** **  
** **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.** **  
** **—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry** **  
** **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.** **  
** **Harry miró con curiosidad.** **  
** **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»** **  
** **— ¿Era bonito aquello?** **  
** **La boa constrictora volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».** **  
** **—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?** **  
** **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.** **  
** **— ¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

\- Cachorro ¿hablas parsel? – Pregunto Cornamenta

\- Sí, bueno en realidad por sangre soy el heredero de Gryffindor pero por diversas circunstancias acabe sacando también todo lo relacionado con Slytherin como si yo fuera su heredero ya entenderéis el resto si lo dice algún libro si no os lo explicare al finalizar los siete, os diré toda mi herencia – Dijo Harry

\- Entonces eres mi descendiente y venciste al descendiente de Salazar, por lo que hablas parsel, además serás Lord Ravenclaw dado que la pequeña Helena murió sin dejar descendencia por lo que posees tres cuartas partes de la escuela y no solo eso sino que además eres el otro hablante presente, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Pregunto Godric

\- Porque quería ver la cara de mi familia y sin duda es lo mejor de todo – Dijo Harry riendo mirando la cara de las dos versiones de James y Canuto

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.** **  
** **—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.** **  
** **Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

\- Bien hecho Potty, muy bien por liberar a esa serpiente y además por asustar a esos muggles – Dijo Draco aplaudiendo junto a todos los Slytherin

\- Eso es magia muy poderosa – Dijo Charlus mirando a su nieto

\- Es un juego de niños comparado con todo lo que vendrá – Dijo Harry

\- Lily, ni se te ocurra regañarle, ha sido genial, pero un accidente sabes que la magia accidental es imposible de controlar – Dijo James viendo como Lily iba a regañar a Harry

\- Hazle caso el que ha tenido la culpa a sido Dudley y ese otro niño – Dijo Kate

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:** **  
** **—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.** **  
** **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.** **  
** **—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?** **  
** **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.** **  
** **Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:** **  
** **—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

\- Problemas para la pequeña culebra – Dijo Mamba poniendo mala cara

\- Si hay algo que odio esa es la suerte Potter – Dijo Harry afligido

\- Te entendemos pequeño – Dijeron las dos versiones de James y Charlus

\- ¿Qué es la suerte Potter? – Pregunto Godric interesado por sus descendientes mientras jugaba con el bebe

\- Sencillo esa una suerte, a la que le gustan los extremos o bien tenemos una suerte envidiable o bien tenemos una suerte horrible y nos toca normalmente muchos peligros – Explico Charlus con ambos James y Harry asintiendo por detrás confirmándolo

\- Lo bueno de la suerte Potter, al menos para mí es cuando encuentras a tu pelirroja – Dijo Harry con cara de bobo enamorado ante lo que su padre y abuelo asintieron mirando con eterno amor a sus pelirrojas

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.** **  
** **—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en** **  
** **una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

\- Dale de comer a Harry, cuida de él como debes, no le des brandy a la morsa – Siseo Mamba enfadado

 **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

\- Un niño no debería de robar comida y menos en su casa – Dijo McGonagall triste por lo que estaba pasando Harry y enfadada con los Dursley

\- Y lo de su casa es literal, los que estáis ocupando esa casa y encima ilegalmente sois vosotros – Dijo James fulminando a Vernon con la mirada

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.**

\- Tienes un año, es normal que no nos recuerdes – Dijo Lily A. a punto de llorar

\- Encima recuerda el color del Avada y también la quemadura – Dijo Narcissa

\- Con solo diez años es demasiado pequeño – Dijo Molly

Esto causo un gran sonrojo en Harry por lo que Ron y Draco se reían de la reacción del mismo. **  
** **Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.** **  
** **Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.** **  
** **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

James frunció el ceño preguntándose donde estaban Sirius, Peter y Remus, porque entendía que Severus no estuviera viendo que acababan de hacer las paces.

 **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

\- ¿Pero es que esos magos intentaban volverle loco? – Pregunto Narcissa frunciendo el ceño

\- Creo que más bien solo lo veían como una celebridad y se olvidaban del precio que tuvo que pagar y que solo era un niño pequeño que buscaba cariño – Respondió Sirius muy serio y enfadado

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Ante esto todo el GC gruño y mandaba miradas que si mataran Vernon y Petunia ya estarían muertos desde hace un buen rato.

\- Bueno fin del capítulo – Dijo Salazar dejando el libro en su regazo

\- Comamos un poco y continuemos con la lectura – Dijo Dumbledore


	6. Capítulo 6 Las cartas de nadie

HP 1: capítulo 6 Las cartas de nadie.

Una vez que todos comieron y el comedor volvió a estar con los sillones, pufs y butacas esperaron a que el director hablara.

\- Bien ¿quién quiere leer este capítulo?

\- Yo lo leeré, este capítulo se llama Las cartas de nadie – Dijo Lily A.

\- ¿Las cartas de nadie? – Pregunto Canuto

\- Diez casi once, son las cartas de Hogwarts nuestro pequeño va a recibir su carta – Dijo James feliz sonriendo y mimando a Harry bebe que reía ante la atención que recibía de Godric

 **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

\- Harry ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu primo? – Pregunto de pronto Hermione

\- En Abril – Contesto Harry

\- Estuviste dos meses en esa maldita alacena – Dijo Hermione enfadada

\- Teniendo en cuenta otros castigos eso fue poco tiempo – Dijo Harry tranquilo por lo que el GC gruño

\- Canuto, Lunático más os vale que estéis apuntando eso si usad nuestro pergamino especial – Dijo James enfadado acunando al bebe

\- Eso está hecho cornamenta adulto – Dijeron los dos enfadados y apuntando haciendo modificaciones con ayuda de Mamba

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry. Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa,** **  
** **dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un** **  
** **pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en** **  
** **su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo** **  
** **colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a** **  
** **la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

\- No por favor esos son los peores de la zona Smelting tiene un pase pero Stonewall no – Dijo Mamba

\- Y de verdad crees que me mandarían a otro instituto mejor, a parte fui a Hogwarts de todos modos – Dijo Harry

\- Aun así la sola idea de que pensaran mandarte a ese lugar es para golpearles – Dijo Lily J.

 **Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.** **  
** **—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?** **  
** **—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

\- Bien dicho Harry, pero dudo mucho que tuvieras que correr, si es tan idiota como el padre no lo habrá entendido – Dijo Mamba riendo al igual que todo el GC

\- Snape no insultes a mi novio ni a mi hijo – Dijo Petunia enfadada

\- Mientras ese imbécil que tienes por novio y tu hijo siga su ejemplo tratando mal al hijo de mis amigos le insultare – Siseo Mamba

\- Bien dicho padrino, con Potty solo me meto yo – Dijo Draco

\- Y yo contigo hurón desteñido – Dijo Harry divertido

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

\- Cachorro no se dice nada en contra del chocolate – Dijo Lunático

\- Pero tío Lunático, es verdad eso pero es que en serio ese chocolate parecía guardado desde hacía muchos años que estaba guardado – Dijo Harry

\- Ya salió el merodeador chocolatero – Dijo Cornamenta

\- ¿Merodeador chocolatero? – Pregunto Mamba

\- Si, Remus siempre lleva chocolate encima así que es el merodeador chocolatero – Explico Canuto sin hacer mucho caso de la cara de asco de Petigrew

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.** **  
** **Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

Ante la lectura de eso Harry recordó cómo iba vestido su primo y comenzó a reírse tanto que se cayó de su asiento

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Draco

\- S-si mama sigue por favor lo entenderéis enseguida – Dijo Harry intentando aguantarse la risa

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Al leer esto todo el mundo en el GC comenzó a reír y mientras Salazar miraba raro a Vernon y Petunia. **  
** **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.** **  
** **— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía** **  
** **siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.** **  
** **—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

\- Ni siquiera fue capaz de comprarte un uniforme, pero sí de mimar demasiado a ese estúpido niñato – Dijo Lily j.

\- No te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo Lily – Dijo Petunia poniéndose en pie enfadada

\- Pues que tu hijo no trate mal al mío y mucho menos tu, por Merlín y los fundadores Petunia, a mi me puedes odiar y despreciar todo lo que quieras pero no permitiré que trates mal a mi hijo que no te ha hecho nada malo y como sigas así te aseguro que me encargare personalmente de que nadie moleste a los Merodeadores para que actúen – Dijo Lily j. dejando sorprendidos a todos en el GC que empezaron a sentir pena por esos muggles

 **Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.** **  
** **—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.** **  
** **—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

Un gruñido salió desde donde estaban sentados los Merodeadores que fulminaban a Petunia y Vernon a la vez que Alan y Kate intentaban no hacer un espectáculo por cómo se portaba su hija mayor. **  
** **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.** **  
** **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

Las madres presentes en el GC fruncieron el ceño. **  
** **Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.** **  
** **—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.** **  
** **—Que vaya Harry** **  
** **—Trae las cartas, Harry.** **  
** **—Que lo haga Dudley.** **  
** **—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

Más gruñidos se expandieron en el GC además de que los Merodeadores subieron de intensidad los suyos. **  
** **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.** **  
** **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 ** _Señor H. Potter_** ** _  
_** ** _Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_** ** _  
_** ** _Privet Drive, 4_** ** _  
_** ** _Little Whinging_** ** _  
_** ** _Surrey_**

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.** **  
** **Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león,**

La mesa de Gryffindor pasados y presentes y futuros se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir y rugir, por lo que la profesora McGonagal lanzo un hechizo y durante unos segundos los colores y el león de Gryffindor brillo en el GC, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los muggles presentes.

 **Un águila,**

Ravenclaw hizo lo mismo que Gryffindor pero los colores y el águila de Ravenclaw fue lo que brillo.

 **Un tejón**

Hufflepuff imito la acción.

 **Y una serpiente,**

Slytherin siseo orgulloso de su casa por lo que Slughorn hizo brillar los colores y la serpiente.

 **Que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Todo el GC se levanto y aplaudió y Harry en lengua parsel invoco el símbolo de Hogwarts que brillo más intensamente.

\- El parsel ayuda que los hechizos sean más fuertes – Explico Salazar por la mirada de Dumbledore

 **— ¡Date prisa, chico! —Exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

Los Merodeadores se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y un poco asqueados ante el intento de chiste.

\- Parece que el muggle-morsa necesita unas clases de chistes hermano – Dijo Regulus

\- Y que lo digas hermanito, y que lo digas – Dijo Sirius mirando y sonriéndole a su hermano pequeño

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.** **  
** **Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a** **  
** **la postal.**

 **—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

\- Espero que le duela mucho el estomago – Dijo Harry

\- Harrison James Potter Evans, no vuelvas a decir eso – Dijo Lily A.

\- Siento intervenir pero esa cosa, porque no se le puede considerar una mujer se lo merece, en el tercer libro lo entenderá – Dijo Ron

 **— ¡Papá! —Dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!** **  
** **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

\- No se quitan las cosas de las manos maleducado – Rugieron Kate y Dorea preocupadas por Harry

 **— ¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.** **  
** **— ¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la** **  
** **carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la** **  
** **misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió** **  
** **el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.** **  
** **— ¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.** **  
** **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta,** **  
** **fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante** **  
** **un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un** **  
** **gemido.** **  
** **— ¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

\- Por Salazar, sois los reyes del drama, Petunia sabias que esa carta le iba a llegar siendo como es el hijo de Lily – Siseo Mamba enfadado

 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.** **  
** **Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

Ron y Draco miraron a Harry esperando que lo desmintiera y Harry al verlos asintió con la cabeza señalando que sí que lo había hecho por lo que se miraron entre ellos y temblaron, al igual que los Merodeadores. **  
** **—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.** **  
** **—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.** **  
** **—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.** **  
** **Harry no se movió.**

\- Furia Potter a cubierto – Dijeron Ron y Hermione mirando burlones a Harry

\- Furia Evans más bien – Dijo Canuto ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de ambas Lily

 **— ¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.** **  
** **— ¡Déjame verla! —Exigió Dudley** **  
** **— ¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

\- Lo siento Harry pero era imposible que vencieras a la mini-morsa – Dijo Draco

\- Yo tampoco aposte por mí, pero no pensé en ese momento solo quería la carta – Dijo Harry

 **—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?** **  
** **—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

\- Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que espiar a unos muggles – Dijo Mamba

\- Sin contar que si hubiera sido así no hubiéramos permitido que Harry siguiera en ese maldito lugar de haberlo sabido – Dijo McGonagal

\- Es más puedo decir que a causa de un pequeño incidente un profesor se entero de cómo me trataban y a pesar de que no nos llevábamos del todo bien les hizo una visita y actuó, disimuladamente – Dijo Harry

 **—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...** **  
** **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.** **  
** **—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...** **  
** **—Pero...** **  
** **— ¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando** **  
** **recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

\- Espero que se refiera a la carta que dejo el profesor Dumbledore, no a otra cosa – Dijo Charlus

\- Abuelo, si te refieres a intentar quitarme mi magia, si lo intento tengo un par de marcas que lo demuestran, pero no pudo por mucho que lo intentase, como he dicho soy demasiado poderoso, mi magia y mi voluntad son más fuertes – Dijo Harry

\- MALDITO IMBECIL PODRÍAS HABER MATADO A MI HIJO, INTENTAR QUITARLE LA MAGIA PODRIA HABERLO VUELTO LOCO O HABERLO MATADO – Grito James fuera de sí y sacando su varita

\- James no niego que se lo merecen pero tengo que pedirte que guardes tu varita, aunque me duela decirlo no puedes hechizarle – Dijo Narcissa

\- Draco invoca una serpiente – Susurro Ron

Draco invoco una serpiente y esta se arrastro hasta donde fue vista por Salazar que le indico que por favor le diera un fuerte abrazo al muggle que parecía una morsa por intentar dañar a un niño, la serpiente hizo lo pedido ante la sorprendida y agradecida mirada de James, tras asustar a Vernon y aconsejarle que no saliera con ninguna estupidez la serpiente se dirigió hasta Salazar y trepo por el hasta apoyare en sus hombros, Harry se acerco la acaricio y le dio las gracias por la ayuda. **  
** **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

\- Pero ese imbécil cabía en la alacena – Gruño Sirius

\- Increíblemente si padrino – Contesto Harry

 **— ¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba** **  
** **con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?** **  
** **—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

\- Quemo la primera carta de Hogwarts, la que te acredita como mago – Dijo Draco asombrado

\- Aun así recibí la carta Dragón y fue muy divertido – Dijo Harry

 **—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.** **  
** **— ¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

Ron y ambas Narcissa temblaron ante la mención de las arañas al igual que muchas chicas en el GC.

 **Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.** **  
** **—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley** **  
** **— ¿Por qué? —Dijo Harry** **  
** **— ¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

\- Un niño debe de hacer preguntas Dursley, es normal que sienta curiosidad por las cosas – Dijo Filius

 **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor.**

James cerró los ojos para no saltarles encima a sus cuñados por como trataban a su hijo, aun así tenia los puños apretados pero Lily A. sentada a su lado no aguanto y abofeteo tanto a Vernon como a Petunia con lagrimas en los ojos para luego acercarse a su hijo adulto y abrazarle y llevárselo con ella a donde estaba con James y ponerlo entre ambos para abrazarle junto a James mientras ambos se disculpaban.

\- No os disculpéis por salvarme la vida, en serio no lo hagáis – Dijo Harry apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de la misma en su pelo

 **Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima.**

Por todo el GC se escucho la palabra malcriado de parte de todas las mujeres presentes.

 **El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

\- Como no, para que tocar los libros que pueden hacerte una mejor persona y con mayor conocimientos, mejor se un estúpido y un bruto – Dijo Rowena indignada causando que Godric y Salazar se rieran entre dientes al oírla

Mientras Severus, ambas Lily, Lunático y Hermione asentían por detrás de ella para gracia de sus amigos. **  
** **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.** **  
** **—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...** **  
** **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

\- Curiosidad, tenía mucha curiosidad a ver quién me enviaba una carta – Dijo Harry por la mirada de sus amigos

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

Todos rodaron los ojos ante la estupidez de los Dursley´s. **  
** **Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.** **  
** **— ¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

\- No lo entiendo, quiere leer la carta y grita que ha llegado otra – Dijo Canuto extrañado

\- En ningún momento se dijo que el mocoso fuera inteligente Sirius, además creo que ha quedado claro cuando no sabía sumar con once años – Dijo Charlus

\- Ya lo sé papa Charlus, solo digo que me parece increíble que el cachorro sea tan bueno y además inteligente teniendo en cuenta lo estúpidos que son esos dos – Dijo Canuto

\- Porque está claro que ha sacado el cerebro de Lily porque vamos – Dijo Mamba

\- Una mezcla del de Lily y el de Cornamenta creo yo más bien – Dijo Lunático haciendo una señal a Lily para que volviera a leer

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

\- Ya practicaba para el siguiente Halloween – Susurro Ron a Hermione que empezó a reír

\- Se de lo que os estáis riendo chicos muy graciosos – Dijo Harry aun con la cabeza en el hombro de su madre

 **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.** **  
** **—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.** **  
** **Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

Ron y Hermione, al igual que los Merodeadores hicieron una mueca ante eso.

\- Si los planes que hace son igual que los de su padre entonces no funcionara y/o será horrible – Dijo Lunático

\- Mis planes no son malos, solo que actúa la suerte Potter – Dijo Harry

\- Ya veremos cachorro – Dijo Canuto

 **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas.**

\- Pues no es un mal plan, todo lo contrario a los de Cornamenta – Dijo Lunático

\- Cierto Moony – Dijo Canuto

 **El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.** **  
** **— ¡AAAUUUGGG!**

\- Dime que era Vernon – Pidió Godric como un niño pequeño

\- Ahora lo sabrás – Dijo Harry divertido

 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el** **  
** **felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!** **  
** **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**

Todo el GC reía ante esto porque sabían que ese hombre se lo merecía, pero algunos preocupados por su reacción hacia Harry.

 **Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.** **  
** **—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

\- Eso fue tremendamente cruel morsa asquerosa – Dijo Cornamenta aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Vernon

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.** **  
** **— ¿Te das cuenta? — Explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.** **  
** **—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

\- Escúchala hombre, ella lo sabe mejor que tu gracias a que lo ha visto con Lily, hazle caso – Dijo James

 **—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

Un gracias a Merlín y los fundadores que es así, se escucho a lo largo del GC. **  
** **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.** **  
** **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

\- Se está volviendo paranoico genial – Dijeron los hermanos Black a coro y con idénticas sonrisas siniestras

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.** **  
** **— ¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

\- Todo el mundo mágico británico, y cuando digo todos es todos – Dijo Draco

\- ¿Estás de broma? – Pregunto Harry intimidado

\- Nop, y después de lo que has hecho menos – Contesto Draco haciendo que Harry bufara e intentara esconderse tras su padre y su abuelo que estaba cerca

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.** **  
** **—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

\- Eso es en el mundo muggle pero en el mágico hay correo siempre – Dijo Lily J. con una sonrisa picara

 **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

\- Y aquí empieza señores la carrera de Potty, intentando coger una carta en el aire – Dijo Draco con voz de presentador causando que todo el GC se riera

\- Muy gracioso Malfoy, muy gracioso - Dijo Harry

 **— ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!** **  
** **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.** **  
** **—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!** **  
** **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley** **  
** **lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo** **  
** **pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

Tanto Sirius como Regulus se sonrieron con la misma sonrisa maniática mirando fijamente a Vernon que empezó a sudar frio al ver las miradas que le enviaban los hermanos. **  
** **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.** **  
** **—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.** **  
** **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

Un gran malcriado se oyó por todo el GC, sobre todo desde la zona de los Merodeadores. **  
** **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

\- ¿Saber qué? – Pregunto Draco

\- Quien quería contactar tanto conmigo, y si a pesar de que tío Vernon nos llevara lejos si me seguirían buscando, si me sacarían de ese lugar – Contesto Harry notando los sentimientos que tenía ese día

 **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata.**

Canuto arrugo la nariz mientras murmuraba que eso no era comida y menos para su ahijado.

 **Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

 **—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.** **  
** **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 ** _Señor H. Potter_** ** _  
_** ** _Habitación 17_** ** _  
_** ** _Hotel Railview_** ** _  
_** ** _Cokeworth_**

 **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

\- Normal ese comportamiento hacia un niño no es normal cualquiera se asombraría y se indignaría ante el trato que le dan al pobre – Dijo Dorea fulminando a Vernon con la mirada al igual que hacia Kate a su lado

 **—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.** **  
** **— ¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

\- Este hombre es tonto de remate, a donde narices piensa llevar a su familia, deja que Harry coja su carta además si dejáis que vaya a Hogwarts no le veréis salvo en las vacaciones de verano – Dijo Regulus asombrado

\- Es cierto, pero iría a aprender magia, además sabe que allí sería feliz y eso le molesta más que cualquier otra cosa – Dijo Harry mirando a Regulus

\- Es sin duda estúpido – Dijo Canuto

Tanto Charlus como Alan asintieron al igual que Regulus que miraba a su hermano feliz de que no le dijera nada por intervenir. **  
** **—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

\- El mini-cerdito se dio cuenta no parece tan estúpido como el padre – Dijo Canuto

\- ¿Mini-cerdito? – Pregunto Mamba

\- Es lo que es – Contesto Canuto

\- A lo que voy es que es lo que tiene ese mocoso de mini porque por como lo describen yo no le veo nada de mini – Dijo Mamba para gracia del resto del GC

 **Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.** **  
** **Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.** **  
** **—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.** **  
** **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

\- El más especial para los magos, cuando se empieza a ir a Hogwarts – Dijo Mamba

\- Si, recuerdo que cuando me dijiste que era una bruja desee mi cumpleaños número once más que ninguno a ver si de verdad llegaba la carta y cuando llego me puse a saltar – Dijo Lily j.

\- Y casi me estrangulas por el abrazo y casi me dejaste sordo de los chillidos agudos – Dijo Mamba haciendo sonrojar a ambas Lily

\- Cállate Sev – Gritaron ambas a coro coloradas

 **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

\- Estúpido Dursley – Dijo Charlus mirando mal a Vernon

 **Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.** **  
** **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

\- Alguien más piensa que va a golpear a Vernon cuando se diga que es – Dijo Lunático a lo que Cornamenta, Canuto y Mamba levantaron la mano

 **— ¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!** **  
** **Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

 **— ¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!** **  
** **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

\- Es que quieres matarlos a todos, es peligroso – Dijo Alan

\- Y estoy seguro que ni siquiera se ha dignado a enseñar a nadar a Harry – Dijo Charlus mirando muy mal a Vernon

 **—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!** **  
** **En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.** **  
** **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

\- Y me da que ya se quien se quedara sin la habitación y tendrá que dormir en el suelo – Gruño Canuto

\- No me hagas sacar la revista canuto – Dijo Harry

 **La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

\- Imbécil redomado, con el plástico lo único que se consigue es peligro de que os asfixiéis todos – Grito James enfadado

 **—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.** **  
** **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.** **  
** **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Los Merodeadores y todo el GC no paraban de gruñir por cómo se atrevían a tratar a un niño, al fin y al cabo en ese momento solo tenía once años y era un niño y no se atrevían a imaginarse como lo trataban antes de lo descrito en los libros. **  
** **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

\- De camino a recogerme – Dijo Harry sonriendo

 **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

\- Me duele decirlo pero deberías hacerlo para poder leer la carta – Dijo Lily A.

\- No hará falta mama, paso algo mucho mejor – Dijo Harry sonriendo

 **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?** **  
** **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

\- Hazlo cachorro, despierta a la mini-morsa y moléstalo – Dijeron los Merodeadores a coro

 **BUM.**

\- ¿BUM? ¿Cómo que BUM? – Pregunto Godric extrañado

\- Eso pone aquí – Contesto Lily A.

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.** **  
** **Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**


	7. Capítulo 7 El guardián de las llaves

Hola de nuevo a todos siento no haber podido subir antes un cap, pero el Bachillerato a mi me quita mucho más tiempo del que creía aun así subire los caps lo mas seguidos que pueda espero que os guste.

\- Bien alumnos leeremos dos capítulos más cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir, aunque el tiempo no pase deberemos de descansar – Dijo Dumbledore

Antes de seguir hablando la puerta del GC se abrió y de ella entro una hermosa pelirroja de ojos marrones con una mochila y un pequeño bulto en los brazos al que calmaba, Harry al verla se levanto y se acerco rápidamente hacia ella.

\- Ginny, Teddy ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Pregunto Harry cogiendo al bebe en sus brazos

\- El hechizo nos ha traído a ambos para leer tu historia – Contesto Ginny feliz

\- Vale, vamos te presentare a la familia, pero una cosa no llames a Severus profesor aun no lo sabe y quiero verle la cara, además no me gusta el Quidditch – Dijo Harry

Ginny asintió y se acercaron a donde estaban los Merodeadores que sonreían sobre todo Charlus y el James adulto.

\- Mama, papa, tío Remus, Padrino, Mamba, abuelos os presento a mi hermosa novia Ginebra Molly Weasley aunque todos la llamamos Ginny, y este pequeñín es mi ahijado, Edward aunque le llamamos Teddy, el pequeño es metamorfomago – Presento Harry

\- Harry el bebe, por pura casualidad es hijo de nuestro querido Lunático – Dijo James mirando al bebe fijamente

Todos los del futuro se miraban entre ellos y a James sorprendidos por averiguarlo tan rápido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices papa? – Pregunto Harry nervioso

\- Porque es una mini copia de Lunático además de que es tu ahijado y que no has dicho el apellido del pequeño – Contesto James

\- James no creo que sea mi hijo, ya sabes él porque – Dijo Lunático triste

\- Pues sí que es tu hijo, tío Rem su nombre completo es Edward Ted Remus John Lupin – Dijo Harry un poco enfadado

\- ¿Puedo cogerlo? – Pregunto Dorea

\- Claro abuela – Contesto Harry dándole a Teddy con cuidado

\- Bueno ¿Quién quiere leer ahora? – Pregunto Dumbledore

\- Yo leeré profesor Dumbledore – Dijo Hagrid

 **BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

\- Es que acaso puede preguntar de otra forma – Dijo Canuto

\- Puede ser, pero nunca lo he oído ni siquiera en la escuela – Dijo Harry pensativo

 **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

Ante eso los Merodeadores (menos Peter) se levantaron y golpearon a Vernon mientras le gritaban

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

 **Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

 **¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

 **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

Todos los presentes en el GC estaban asustados ante el hecho de que a este le pudiera pasar algo a Harry sin fijarse en que este sonreía.

 **Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

\- Es Hagrid, menos mal ya estás seguro pequeño – Dijo James suspirando

 **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

— **Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

— **Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

Todas las mesas aplaudieron a Hagrid por poner de una vez en su lugar al hijo de los Dursley.

 **Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

\- Al menos ese idiota con el que se caso sirve para algo – Gruño Alan cruzado de brazos

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

 **Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

— **La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

\- Esa fue la primera vez de muchas que me dijeron esa frase – Dijo Harry sonriendo a sus padres

 **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

— **Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Todos los que sabían que era un rifle suspiraron aliviados por saber que Hagrid se había ocupado del problema.

 **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

— **De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

 **Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

\- Tus cumpleaños serán geniales, nos ocuparemos de eso – Dijo James con Charlus y Alan asintiendo detrás de él

\- Siempre que invitemos a los Weasley, Draco y Hermione sin duda será genial – Dijo Harry mirando y sonriendo a sus amigos

 **Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

\- Harry los modales – Le riñeron Dorea, Kate, ambas Lily y Narcissa

-Lo siento mucho Hagrid pero estaba muy sorprendido de que llegaras y me saludaras y aun más por la tarta – Dijo Harry sonrojado

\- No pasa nada lo comprendo – Dijo Hagrid sonriendo a Harry

 **El gigante rió entre dientes.**

— **Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

 **Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —Dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

Minerva al igual que el resto de mujeres del GC miro mal a Hagrid por insinuar eso delante de un niño de once años.

 **Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

\- Mi pobre niño sí que debías de tener frío – Dijo Lily

\- S-si la v-verdad es que si – Dijo Harry tiritando

\- ¿Qué te ocurre cachorro? – Pregunto Canuto preocupado

\- Es el hechizo, continuad leyendo para que se le termine de pasar – Dijo Narcissa

 **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

— **No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

\- Dudo mucho que Hagrid le dé, y más después de ver como estaba Harry – Dijo Cornamenta

-Claro que no, ellos tres a un lado y Harry el más joven y pequeño dejado solo, por supuesto que no le daría nada a ese pequeño cerdo – Dijo Hagrid enfadado pensado en que haría

 **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

— **Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

 **Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

— **Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

Las mujeres presentes sonrieron ante la buena educación que tiene Harry.

 **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

— **Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

— **Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

 **Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

— **Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

— **¿Lo lamento? —Preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

\- Cachorro no hagas enfadar a Hagrid, aunque esos Dursley se lo merezcan por lo mal que te han tratado, Lunático tengo una duda existencial me alegro de que los Dursley's lo pasen mal por cómo han tratado al cachorro o siento pena por ellos – Dijo Canuto

\- Bueno canuto yo pienso y quiero también la opinión de Mamba en que creo que podemos alegrarnos porque esos idiotas lo pasen mal – Dijo Lunático

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Lunático, la culebrilla no les ha hecho nada y ellos lo tratan mal, sinceramente no es justo – Dijo Mamba seguro

Ante esto Canuto y Cornamenta pusieron sonrisas sádicas que causaron que muchos de los presentes jadearan y que casi le empezaran a dar pena esos dos muggles.

— **¿El qué? —Preguntó Harry**

— **¿EL QUÉ? — Bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

 **Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

\- Dejadme adivinar ahora es cuando Harry se indignara porque creerá que Hagrid piensa que es un inútil y contestara algo que hará que nos riamos de él – Dijo Draco mirando sus uñas

\- Eso que lo sepas Draco – Dijo Hermione sonriéndole

 **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

— **Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

\- Dicho y hecho, tiene gracia que el hurón lo haya adivinado antes que nadie – Dijo Ron riéndose junto a los Merodeadores mientras Harry fulminaba con la mirada a sus amigos y murmuraba

 **Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

— **Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

— **¿Qué mundo?**

 **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

\- Que estalle, por favor – Dijo Canuto

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

 **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble.**

 **Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

— **Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

\- Y ahí es donde muestras que odias tu fama y con toda la razón del mundo – Dijo Draco

\- La verdad es que si que la odio, quien no lo haría teniendo en cuenta como la obtuve – Dijo Harry dejando a Teddy junto al bebe Harry

— **No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

 **De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

\- En serio ese idiota se cree alguien como para prohibirle a Hagrid algo y más aun siendo eso su herencia mágica – Dijo James

\- Ya vemos que si Cornamenta adulto – Dijo Canuto mientras gruñía asemejándose demasiado a un perro

 **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

 **Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

— **Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

\- Hagrid deberías de tener un poco más de tacto – Dijo McGonagall

 **Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

— **Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

 **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al** **«Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

 **Sacó la carta y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 **Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**

 **Querido señor Potter:**

 **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

 **Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

 **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**

 **Directora adjunta**

 **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

\- Una pregunta práctica, algo muy importante para ser auror – Dijo Charlus

\- ¿auror? - Pregunto Alan

\- Son como los policías muggles abuelo – Contesto Harry

— **Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

\- Harry no seas cotilla – Regaño Lily A.

\- Lo siento mucho – Dijo Harry apenado

 **Querido señor Dumbledore:**

 **Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**

 **El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**

 **Hagrid**

 **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

— **Él no irá —dijo.**

\- Voy a enseñarle a Harry a ser todo un merodeador y vosotros dos vais a ser sus conejillos de indias – Dijo Cornamenta enfadado y fulminando a Vernon y Petunia con la mirada

 **Hagrid gruñó.**

— **Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —Preguntó interesado Harry**

— **Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

\- Hagrid, gracias por defenderme y por enseñarme lo de los muggles – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras Ginny le acariciaba el pelo y miraba al bebé Harry reír por las tonterías de Sirius y como Teddy cambiaba de color su pelo y sus ojos para que fueran iguales a los de Remus

— **Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

Ante lo dicho los Merodeadores se levantaron en silencio absoluto, se acercaron donde estaban Vernon y Petunia y entre todos golpearon a Vernon hasta que los pararon porque a ese paso lo matarían, mientras James y Lily abrazaban a las dos versiones de Harry presentes por miedo a que desaparecieran de su lado.

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

— **¡Saber! —Chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

\- Maldita seas Petunia, no sabes nada de lo que hablas, cómo te atreves a decir todo eso de Lily, no tienes ni idea de lo que algunos hubiéramos dado por tener una familia que te quiera y te apoye en tus decisiones unos padres que estén orgullosos por el hecho de que eres un mago o una bruja – Dijo Mamba bajando la cabeza enfadado mientras la Lily adulta le dejaba al bebé Harry a su madre y se levantaba a abrazar a Severus

 **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

— **Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

\- Insultar a un crio de once años, muy valiente de su parte, señora Dursley – Siseo Draco enfadado

\- No solo eso el cambio de versión no se le va a pasar por alto a Harry – Dijo Ron

\- ¡Hey! que me costó siete largos años que Lily aceptara salir conmigo – Dijo James

\- ¿7? – Pregunto sorprendido Cornamenta

\- Si así es, y si no llega a ser por Canuto ni siquiera hubiese sido así – Dijo James

\- Cuéntame después – Dijeron Canuto y Cornamenta

 **Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

\- Y hay esta la llamada de atención por el cambio de versión que decía – Dijo Ron

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —Rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

\- Noooo, ya empezamos con esa estúpida fama – Dijo Harry encogiéndose en su asiento enfadado

\- Tranquilo Harry, si todo va bien no tendrás esa fama encima – Dijo Draco

\- Merlín te oiga – Dijo Harry

— **Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

 **La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

— **Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

\- La verdad es que hay tiene razón – Dijo Hermione

\- Yo nunca dije que Hagrid no tuvieran razón a lo que me refiero es que tener esa fama es horrible – Dijo Harry

\- Fama por la muerte de tus padres nadie la querría – Dijo Mamba

 **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

— **Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

 **Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

— **Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no** **sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil.**

 **Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor.**

 **Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

\- Cachorro no vas a conseguirlo déjalo – Dijo Canuto

\- Y si lo consigo, que te apuestas Canuto – Dijo Harry sonriendo

\- 5 galeones a que no – Dijo Canuto

\- 5 a que si, trato hecho padrino – Dijo Harry

 **Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

— **No... No sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—.**

‒ Bien hecho cachorro – Dijo Lunático sonriendo a Harry

‒ Gracias tío Rem, ahora padrino a pagar – Dijo Harry estirando la mano para que Sirius le pagará

‒ No me importa haber perdido esta, bien hecho cachorro – Dijo Canuto

 **No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

 **»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

‒ Eso es una tontería aunque no estuviéramos cerca de Dumbledore, no nos uniríamos a él ni de broma – Dijo James

‒ Y menos si sospechamos que su objetivo a matar es nuestro pequeño – Dijo Lily A. mirando al bebe Harry que reía junto a Teddy

 **»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

— **Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

‒ Gracias Hagrid, pero no es para tanto estoy seguro que Harry será mejor que nosotros – Dijo James sorprendiendo a muchos

 **»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

Al nombrar a los muertos y ya que muchos estaban presentes se hizo el silencio en el GC.

‒ He calma gente, aun estamos aquí además se supone que los libros están aquí para evitar muertes por culpa de Voldemort ¿no? – Pregunto Gideon mirando a los del futuro

‒ Esa es nuestra idea – Dijo Draco

‒ Entonces listo no os preocupéis lo solucionaremos – Dijeron a la vez los gemelos Prewetts

 **Y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

 **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

 **Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

‒ No me gusta nada que recuerde eso – Dijo Narcissa mirando al Harry adulto

‒ A mí tampoco es solo un niño de once años – Dijo Lily

‒ Joder Potty y mira que a mí me dan escalofríos – Susurro Draco

Ante eso Harry solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ya no le afectaba.

— **Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

\- Eso no fue así, el primero en llegar al lugar fue el Príncipe Mestizo, después llego Sirius que me cogío y me saco de la casa y me entrego a ti para que me llevaras a un lugar seguro - Dijo Harry

— **Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

 **Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

— **Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

Los Merodeadores fulminaban a Vernon con la mirada incluyendo el James futuro por lo que entre sus compañeros, familiares y Godric y Salazar los intentaban contener para que no lo mataran.

 **Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

— **Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

 **Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

— **Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

 **Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

— **Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... Perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

‒ No que no le tenias miedo Potty – Dijo Draco burlón

‒ Y no le tengo miedo, es solo una estupidez temer a un imbécil con complejo de serpiente y que además usa un estúpido anagrama para ocultar quien es, es solo que vi a Hagrid incomodo y no quise molestarle por si se enfadaba y me dejaba con los Dursley's – Dijo Harry

‒ Odio esos discursos tuyos que cortan las bromas – Dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos

‒ No te hubiera dejado con ellos Harry – Dijo Hagrid

‒ Ahora lo sé pero en ese momento preferí y pensé que calladito me veía mejor – Dijo Harry

— **Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

‒ Buena pregunta – Dijo Charlus

 **»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance.**

Ante eso Draco suspiro decepcionado ante lo que la versión joven de Lucius lo miro interrogante, y después a Narcissa, que solo señalo el libro.

 **No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

 **»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

 **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

Los Merodeadores cada vez gruñían más y era más difícil calmarlos, hasta que Harry y Teddy comenzaron a llorar por miedo al oír los gruñidos, ante esto se calmaron y corrieron a abrazar y calmar al par de bebes que lloraban, mientras les daban de comer.

— **Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

 **Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

— **No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

 **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

Los Merodeadores comenzaron a reír al escuchar eso.

‒ Eso sin duda fue genial cachorro – Dijeron a la vez sin parar de reír

 **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —Dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

 **Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —Dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

‒ No son porquerías, son necesarias en un niño de once años – Dijo Lily A.

— **Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo.**

‒ En realidad esta apuntado desde descubrimos que era un varón y decidimos el nombre – Dijo James

‒ Entonces como Draco – Dijo Narcissa sonriendo recordando el momento en el que anunciaron que esperaban a un pequeño varón

‒ Y como mis niños – Dijo Molly feliz acariciando su vientre

 **Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido:**

 **Albus Dumbled...**

— **¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

‒ Potty tu tío muggle es suicida, hasta los Slytherin sabemos que no debemos hacer eso delante de Hagrid – Dijo asombrado Draco

‒ Pues yo me alegro porque ahora Hagrid se vengara de la morsa – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa siniestra que hizo temblar a todo el GC menos a los Black presentes

‒ Hermano esa sonrisa es idéntica a la maniática que pone madre – Dijo Regulus mirando a su hermano

Sirius miro a su hermano se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a Vernon con esa sonrisa maniática.

 **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MIPRESENCIA!**

 **Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Ante esto todos los adolescentes presentes, incluyendo a los del futuro comenzaron a reír sin parar y de todo el GC se escuchaban Se lo merecían esos idiotas.

 **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

 **Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

— **No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado.**

 **Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

 **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

— **Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

— **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

‒ No voy a decir nada – Dijo Hagrid al sentir las miradas sobre él

‒ Siento decir esto Hagrid pero segundo libro – Dijo Harry

— **Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

— **Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

‒ Cambio de tema modo Hagrid – Dijeron el trío de oro y los Merodeadores

Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry

— **Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

Después de esto Harry suspiro de alivio al notar que el frio desapareció.

‒ Fin del capítulo – Dijo Hagrid

Bien en el siguiente capítulo además de venir alguien más del futuro vendrán 3 personas del futuro dare una sola pista del tiempo

2 de ellos vienen del 5º libro y el tercero del despacho de McGonnagall

Además y gracias a la colaboración de una autora y con su permiso vendrá una personita del pasado

Buena suerte y espero que averigueis quienes son estas personas.


	8. Cap8 Un visitante totalmente inesperado

_**Capítulo 8 Un visitante totalmente inesperado.**_

Al terminar de leer Hagrid hubo una gran luz y se escuchó un grito de un niño pequeño, al apagarse la luz se pudo ver un pequeño bulto sangriento en el suelo, Harry se acercó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Tom Riddle de niño, aun así comprendió lo que el hechizo quería hacer y llamó a Poppy.

\- Madame Pomfrey rápido es un niño pequeño parece que le han dado una gran paliza – Dijo Harry cogiendo al niño en brazos

\- A la enfermería ahora – Dijo Poppy mientras era seguida por Harry al echarle un vistazo al niño que temblaba

\- Todos a sus dormitorios – Dijo Dumbledore

\- Los que hemos viajado iremos a la sala de los menesteres – Dijo Hermione a lo que todos asintieron

Dejaron el GC y se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres, todos menos Salazar que algo le impulsaba a ir a la enfermería al llegar se encontró con el niño ya curado pero dormido con Harry a su lado cogiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto Salazar sentándose al otro lado de la cama

\- Poppy dice que se pondrá bien, le han dado una buena paliza, hubiera muerto si no fuese por su magia – Contesto Harry

\- Sal, ¿todo bien? – Pregunto Godric

\- No estoy seguro Godric, hay algo que me dice que no me separe del niño – Dijo Salazar

\- Eso es raro – Dijo Rowena sin entenderlo del todo

\- Es fácil de contestar en realidad, Godric no has sentido que debías protegerme a mí y a mi yo bebe – Dijo Harry

\- Si así es, porque sois mis…. – No termino de decir Godric al comprenderlo

\- Exacto, Salazar te presento a Tomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, tu descendiente – Dijo Harry

\- ¿Por qué le han hecho esto? – Pregunto Helga confundida

\- Tom se crio en un orfanato muggle, el bueno se convirtió en un Lord Oscuro con sus razones, odia a los muggles porque su padre abandono a su madre cuando él ni nacía, jamás se preocupo por él y además bueno os hacéis una idea de cómo lo trataban en el mundo muggle, por esto odio a los muggle y quiso hacerlos desaparecer – Dijo Harry

\- Pero una vez que entro en la escuela, alguien lo adopto ¿no? – Dijo Salazar

\- No, es más Tom fue menospreciado por culpa de Dumbledore, debo decir que se equivoco y freno cualquier intento de adopción, el porqué no lo sé, lo que si se es que a mí no me va a parar en cuanto terminemos las lecturas me lo llevare conmigo y lo adoptare usando una poción de sangre, si es necesario, no pienso permitir que vuelva a ese orfanato y mucho menos a su tiempo – Dijo Harry

\- Gracias por eso – Dijo Salazar mientras Godric le ponía una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo

\- Yo me quedare con el id a dormir, le explicare todo en cuanto despierte – Dijo Harry

\- Nosotros se lo explicaremos a los demás – Dijo Godric

Salazar acaricio un poco la cabeza de Tom y le dio un beso en la frente tras eso se marcharon, a la mañana siguiente en la enfermería un pequeño Tom abrió los ojos y se asustó al no saber donde estaba, notó que a su lado había alguien dormido cogiéndole de la mano, viendo que no podía soltarse comenzó a llorar.

\- L-lo siento por favor no me golpee más – Lloraba Tom intentando soltarse

\- Tranquilo Tom, por favor cálmate Tom no voy a hacerte daño pequeño, de verdad mira ya no estás herido, no más golpes pequeño – Dijo Harry soltándole la mano y maldiciéndose interiormente por no caer en soltarle antes de quedarse dormido

Tom al darse cuenta de que no le golpeaba se fue calmando poco a poco pero aun lo vigilaba, con algo de miedo.

\- Tom pequeño – Empezó a decir Harry

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Pregunto Tom asustado

\- Porque, voy a adoptarte pequeño, seré tu nuevo papa – Contesto Harry

\- ¿Adoptarme? ¿no más orfanato? – Pregunto Tom

\- No pequeño ya no volverás a ese horrible lugar – Contesto Harry sonriendo

\- ¿Por qué me adopta? Soy un niño malo que no se merece que le quieran ni tener un papa – Dijo Tom

\- Porque no quiero que sufras más, además entiendo por lo que has pasado y quiero cuidarte, Tom dime una cosa cuando estas enfadado o tienes miedo ocurren cosas extrañas a tu alrededor ¿no? – Preguntó Harry

\- Sí, pero no sé por qué y por eso me suelen molestar mucho en el orfanato – Dijo Tom triste

\- Yo se la respuesta Tom, eres un mago pequeño y si quieres te lo puedo mostrar – Dijo Harry

\- Por favor – Dijo Tom queriendo ver magia

Harry sonrió y realizo un hechizo levitador en el desayuno que estaba cerca y lo dejaba sobre los pies de Tom.

\- Come pequeño y nos iremos a leer – Dijo Harry sonriéndole

\- ¿Para mí? ¿todo? – Pregunto Tom viendo como Harry asentía

\- Casi todo, el café es para mí, tu eres demasiado pequeño para tomar café – Dijo Harry cogiendo el café y bebiendo un poco

\- ¿As dicho que vamos a leer? – Pregunto Tom sin comer

\- Hagamos un trato tu comes algo y a cambio yo te contesto a las preguntas que tengas – Dijo Harry

Tom asintió y comenzó a comer mirando a Harry para que hablara, Harry le sonrió.

\- Veras pequeño, en este momento hay un mago que es muy malo y disfruta haciendo daño al resto, por eso mismo unos amigos y yo hemos traído unos libros para evitar que haga más daño – Dijo Harry

\- ¿Qué tipos de magia existen? –Pregunto Tom

\- Existen muchas ramas, por ejemplo la medimagia que es la que se ha usado para curarte, la transfiguración, pociones y demás – Dijo Harry

\- ¿Y para hablar con los animales? – Pregunto Tom con un poco de miedo

\- Algunos magos sí que pueden hacerlo, pero solo con serpientes que yo sepa, es más yo puedo hablar con serpientes – Dijo Harry

\- ¿Algunos? – Pregunto Tom acabando de comer

\- Si así es no todos los magos pueden hacerlo es una habilidad muy extraña, pero no necesariamente mala es como todo, dependiendo de cómo lo uses así se verá – Dijo Harry

\- Ya no puedo comer más – Dijo Tom mirando la comida que había dejado

\- No pasa nada, ahora vendrá la enfermera de la escuela y en cuanto te revise te vamos a leer – Dijo Harry levantándose y alejándose un poco llamando a Poppy

En el Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Quién era el niño y donde esta Harry? – Pregunto Lily A.

\- El niño era Tom Riddle, y Harry se ha quedado con él porque quería hablar con él – Dijo Salazar

\- O más bien para decirle que lo va a adoptar – Dijo Ginny con Teddy en los brazos que pedía ir con Lunático

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Pregunto James

\- No, porque lo comprendo hasta cierto punto lo que quiere hacer, y sinceramente no lo veo mal – Dijo Ginny pasándole a Teddy a Lunático para que le diera el desayuno

\- Empezaremos a leer en cuanto lleguen – Dijo Salazar mirando fijamente y mal a Dumbledore


	9. Capítulo 9 El callejón Diagon

_**Hola a todos quiero daros las gracias por seguir este fics, a pesar de ser lento de escribir, asi mismo quiero desearos a todos unas felices fiestas y un prospero 2018.**_

Al terminar de desayunar todos, las puertas del GC se abrieron y por ellas entraron Harry con un niño pequeño en los brazos que ocultaba su carita abrazando a Harry mientras este le susurraba, al verlos Salazar se acerco a ellos.

\- ¿Todo bien con él? – Pregunto Salazar preocupado

\- Sí, todo bien lo único es que este pequeñín es algo tímido ante la idea de que le vean –Dijo Harry en parsel

\- No tienes por qué tener miedo pequeño aquí nadie te hará daño no lo permitiremos, ni tu nuevo papa ni yo, además ahora tendrás que dejar que tu nueva familia te vea y te conozca – Siseo Salazar

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Tom en un pequeño siseo

\- Te lo prometo Tom, mira te presento a Salazar Slytherin, el es tu antepasado – Dijo Harry

\- Salazar ¿todo bien? – Pregunto Godric

\- Sí, todo bien es solo que el pequeño esta aun asustado, cree que le van a golpear – Contesto Salazar

\- De eso nada, pobre del idiota que intente algo en contra de alguno de los niños – Dijo Godric

\- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Tom mirando a los fundadores

\- El hombre de rojo se llama Godric Gryffindor, la dama que va de amarillo es Helga Hufflepuff y la dama de azul es Rowena Ravenclaw, recuerdas lo que te he contado antes ¿verdad? – Pregunto Harry

Tom asintió y fue presentado a los familiares de Harry, que lo comenzaron a tratar como si de verdad fuera el hijo de Harry, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron el Lucius adulto y dos borrones rojos en escobas que iluminaron el GC con fuegos artificiales.

\- Hola a todos nosotros somos Gred

\- Y Feorge

\- O Fred

\- Y George Weasley

\- También conocidos como los gemelos Weasley – Finalizaron ambos gemelos

\- También conocidos como la nueva pesadilla de minnie, o los gemelos demoniacos – Dijo Harry

\- Qué bien que nos conoce el pequeño Harrikins – Dijo Fred

\- Volveis a llamarme así y no os presento a los Merodeadores – Dijo Harry sonriendo

\- ¿Conoces a los Merodeadores? – Pregunto George

\- Sip, es mas están estudiando en esta época, pero si prometéis que no me volveréis a llamar así de nuevo jamás os presentare a los Merodeadores – Contesto Harry con Tom en sus brazos que los miraba con curiosidad

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos.

\- Prometido, no más apodos ridículos para Harry jamás – Dijeron a coro

\- Perfecto, Fred, George dejadme que os presente a mi padre James Potter o como vosotros lo conocéis Cornamenta, a mi padrino Sirius Black o Canuto, a mi tío Remus Lupin alias Lunático y a Pettigrew Colagusano, y al nuevo merodeador Severus Snape alias Mamba – Dijo Harry

\- Ni una sola palabra sobre los profesores Snape ni Lupin, no saben nada además Harry quiere gastarle una broma a los Merodeadores y ha dicho que odia el quidditch – Susurro Ron a sus hermanos que se había acercado con la excusa de saludarlos

\- Bueno me alegro de verlos a todos pero deberíamos seguir leyendo, tengo curiosidad a ver cuando sale Draco y además de Severus – Dijo Lucius adulto sentado junto a Narcissa tras saludar a Severus y a Cissy que se puso colorada al verle

\- Yo leeré – Dijo Fred

\- De acuerdo pero nada de bromas señor Weasley – Dijo McGonagall mirándolo fijamente

Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.

«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»

‒ Cachorro no seas tan extremadamente negativo, todo está bien – Dijo Canuto

‒ No puedo evitarlo, padrino – Dijo Harry

Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.

«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado.

Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.

Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba

iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había

una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.

Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.

Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico

sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a

atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.

—No hagas eso.

Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y

continuó atacando el abrigo.

— ¡Hagrid! —Dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...

—Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.

\- Buena suerte con eso no sé lo que lleva en esos bolsillos pero es casi imposible encontrar algo – Dijo Lunático

\- Eso lo dices porque te mordió o te pico algo de los bolsillos de Hagrid – Dijo Harry

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Lunático

\- Sirius me lo conto, hacíais competiciones contándome cosas vergonzosas del otro a ver cual me causaba más gracia – Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros con Tom en su regazo aun un poco tenso, mientras Harry le acariciaba la espalda para calmarle

El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...

Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.

—Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.

— ¿Knuts?

\- ¿Eso es dinero? – Pregunto Tom

\- Si así es pequeño, mira esto son galeones, esto sickles y esto knuts – Contesto Draco señalándole cada una de las monedas que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos

—Esas pequeñas de bronce.

Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.

Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.

Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de

pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de

pincharse.

\- Potty no me digas que te deprimiste por no poder pagar las cosas del colegio – Dijo Draco mirándolo

\- Si así era, pero no te preocupes ahora se hasta donde llega la fortuna Potter – Dijo Harry

\- Ya decía yo, la familia Potter es tan o más rica que la Malfoy, además si no fuera así existe de todos modos un fondo para estudiantes – Dijo Draco

—Mm... ¿Hagrid?

— ¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.

—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?

—Pero si su casa fue destruida...

— ¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para

nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y

no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.

— ¿Los magos tienen bancos?

—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.

Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.

— ¿Gnomos?

—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo.

Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.

Ante eso Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione comenzaron a reír.

\- No lo intentéis, siempre es igual, aunque me sorprende que el hurón sepa a qué se refieren – Dijo George

\- ¿Hurón? – Pregunto Canuto

\- Cuarto libro padrino – Contesto Harry

\- Odie ese momento que lo sepas – Dijo Draco

\- Mejor no hablamos, Draco es mi primera visita al callejón Diagon el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando teníamos once – Dijo Harry

\- O mierda – Susurro Draco

Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a

la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo

lleno de agua después de la tormenta.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.

—Volando —dijo Hagrid.

\- Nadie más se imagina a Hagrid volando ¿o sí? – Pregunto Canuto

Todo el GC negó con la cabeza y miraron a Harry.

\- Ni siquiera yo tengo idea de cómo lo hizo – Dijo Harry intentando pasándole algo de beber al pequeño Tom mientras que Lily A., Dorea y Kate le miraban enternecidas e intentaban hacer sonreír a Tom

— ¿Volando?

—Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.

Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.

—Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?

\- Y no lo hizo – Dijo Hermione

\- ¿No os lo conto? – Preguntaron extrañados los que venían con ellos en el futuro

Tanto Ron como Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó

Harry.

—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.

El trío de oro se sonrojo mientras Draco les miraba de reojo y se reía para extrañeza de todos.

Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.

—El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre

—murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.

— ¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.

—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.

—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?

\- Yo respondo , nada útil solo fastidiar, no hacer caso cuando se le avisa de que algo malo va a pasar y encarcelar a la gente sin pruebas solo por estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado, y sin hacer ningún juicio – Dijo Harry un poco enfadado

\- Parece que no crees en el ministerio – Dijo Charlus

\- Y no lo hago, o al menos no en un ministerio corrupto – Dijo Harry

—Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay

brujas y magos por todo el país.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.

En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.

Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros,

diciendo en voz alta:

— ¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que tienes que aprender a disimular, al menos un poco – Dijo Godric

\- Jamás pensé que diría esto pero Godric tiene razón – Dijo Salazar

\- Tiene sus momentos mi querido Salazar – Dijo Rowena

\- Dejad de burlaros del pobre Godric chicos – Dijo Helga para risa de todos que no pasaban la oportunidad de reírse con y de uno de los fundadores

—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no

dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?

—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.

\- Bueno yo tengo uno justo aquí al lado Hagrid – Dijo Harry señalando a Draco con la cabeza

\- Muy gracioso Potty, muy gracioso – Dijo Draco

\- Tu nombre significa dragón no te quejes porque haga la broma – Dijo Harry acariciando el pelo de Tom que ya estaba más relajado

— ¿Te gustaría tener uno?

—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.

Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde.

Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.

La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.

— ¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.

Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.

—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.

Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

— ¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

—Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.

Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado

en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy

pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.

—No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.

Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?

\- Imposible hijo, ni tu tía ni el idiota con el que se ha casado tienen sentido del humor, si habláramos de tu padre o sus amigos diría otra cosa pero ellos olvídalo pequeño – Dijo Lily A. con la mini-Lily asintiendo a su lado

\- Parece que corrompiste a la prefecta perfecta Corni – Susurro Canuto a Cornamenta que asintió

Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.

Todos los que lo conocían sonrieron de acuerdo con Harry.

—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar

famoso.

Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó Tom mirando a Harry

\- Es como un hechizo llamado fidelio – Contesto Hermione causando un gruñido en Harry

\- Estúpido hechizo y estúpido traidor – Murmuraba Harry mirando de reojo a colagusano

Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un

hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:

— ¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?

—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.

\- ¿Tom? ¿Cómo yo? – Pregunto Tom

\- Si pequeño, igual que tu pero ese no es tu yo futuro – Contesto Harry

\- Momento de fama de Potty – Dijo Draco riendo

\- No tiene gracia, odio que me presten atención por eso, yo ni siquiera hice nada, fue solo mama – Dijo Harry mirado a las dos versiones de su madre

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Dorea

\- Lo siento abuela pero no puedo decir nada más – Contesto Harry

\- Y-yo, ¿po- podría comer algo de chocolate? – Pregunto Tom un poco incomodo por pedir algo

\- Toma pequeño aquí tienes – Contesto Remus ante la mirada de Harry que le asintió

\- ¿Qué se dice Tom? – Pregunto Harry

\- Gracias – Dijo Tom con una sonrisa

—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?

El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.

Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.

Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.

A Harry le entro un escalofrió que Tom noto al estar en su regazo.

\- ¿Todo bien Harry? – Pregunto Tom

\- Si pequeño, es solo por el hechizo y los recuerdos de ese día – Contesto Harry sonriéndole

—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.

—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.

—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.

—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

\- Dedalus me cae muy bien le encantan las bromas y además es muy amable – Dijo James A.

— ¡Yo lo he visto antes! —Dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.

— ¡Me recuerda! —Gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!

Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.

— ¡Profesor Quirrell! —Dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.

El trío de oro gruño ante la aparición de Quirrell.

—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. Nno pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

— ¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?

—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter?

\- Eso es una tontería, todos los alumnos deben de aprender bien defensa contra las artes oscuras – Dijo Charlus

\- Usted lo ha dicho señor Potter, aprender bien no como ese idiota e intento de profesor, por Merlín mi padrino le da veinte patadas a ese imbécil enseñando – Dijo Draco

\- ¿Soy profesor? – Pregunto Mamba sorprendido

\- No, es solo que cuando era pequeño, me enseñabas lo que tu aprendiste en la escuela y si tenía alguna duda pues te consultaba, tanto a ti como a padre, pero normalmente a ti – Contesto Draco para salir del paso

\- Eso es muy natural, todos los padrinos enseñan a sus ahijados lo que saben y algunos trucos más para facilitarles un poco las cosas en Hogwarts – Dijo Dorea sonriendo

—Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que bbuscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.

Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.

—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.

Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry

—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.

\- Temblaba, pero no por conocerme te lo aseguro – Dijo Harry

\- Aun no comprendo porque acabasteis odiando tanto a Quirrel, admito que es un idiota pero bueno – Dijo Draco

\- Ahora lo veras Draco, y estarás de acuerdo con nosotros – Dijo Hermione

— ¿Está siempre tan nervioso?

\- Sí, porque es un estúpido y un cobarde – Dijo Ron

—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?

\- En ese caso no debería de dar clase, será imposible que los alumnos aprendan algo – Dijo Lunático con Mamba asintiendo a su lado

\- No entiendo porque lo deje en la escuela y no le solicite que se tomara unas vacaciones o le despedí – Dijo Dumbeldore

¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras

tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

—Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.

Todos los criados en el mundo muggle sonrieron al recordar su primera visita al callejón Diagon.

Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

A Mamba se le iluminaban los ojos al oír hablar de los objetos para pociones.

\- ¿Eso sirve de verdad apara Hogwarts? – Pregunto Tom

\- Si, así es para la clase de Pociones, quizá Mamba pueda explicarte mejor que yo e incluso Draco, pociones sin duda no es mi fuerte – Dijo Harry

\- En nuestro sexto año te fue muy bien – Dijo Draco

\- Si bueno tuve una pequeña ayudita, ya lo veréis – Dijo Harry

—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.

Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».

Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...

\- Creo que mi padrino te adora ahora mismo – Murmuro Draco sonriendo

\- ¿Te gustan las pociones Harry? – Pregunto Mamba

\- Sí, pero digamos que tuve algunos enfrentamientos con el profesor que impartía dicha asignatura, aunque fingía desgraciadamente lo descubrí cuando era demasiado tarde – Contesto Harry

—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las

pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y

dorado, había...

—Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.

—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.

\- ¿Caja de seguridad? – Pregunto Charlus

\- Si, así es por si acaso les pasaba algo mama y papa prepararon una bóveda de confianza para mis gastos en la escuela – Contesto Harry

\- Esa fue sin duda una buena idea – Dijo Alan

— ¿Tiene su llave, señor?

—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.

Harry se giro por pura casualidad y vio a su padrino relamiéndose los labios y se comenzó a reír sorprendiendo a los de su alrededor.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Hermione

\- Ho-hocicos parece que le ha gustado la idea de esas galletas – Contesto Harry entre risas

Ron y Hermione miraron con disimulo a Canuto y se rieron también.

Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.

—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.

El gnomo la examinó de cerca.

—Parece estar todo en orden.

—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.

El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!

El trío de oro fulmino al libro al oír hablar de ese duende.

Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

— ¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.

—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.

Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.

Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos.

Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.

\- Harry ¿intentabas recordar el camino? – Pregunto Draco

\- Sí, no me gusta no saber donde estoy o que hay a mi alrededor – Contesto a Harry

A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.

—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?

\- Las estalagmitas, se formas por el goteo de agua de la estalactita – Explico Hermione

—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.

\- Me quedo con la explicación de Hagrid sin duda Hermione – Dijo Draco riendo

Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.

Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió.

\- Demasiado tiempo cerrada esa bóveda – Dijo Charlus

Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro.

Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.

\- ¿No te lo esperabas? – Pregunto James triste

\- Pues la verdad es que no papa, me creía que era un error – Contesto Harry

\- Ya te lo dije Potty los Malfoy y los Potter tenemos más o menos la misma fortuna – Dijo Draco

\- Lo sé Drake, lo sé – Dijo Harry

—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.

Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.

—Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti.

\- Es un poco lioso – Dijo Tom mirando a Harry

\- Un poco al principio, pero después te acostumbras a usarlo, y tranquilo yo te enseñare – Dijo Harry dándole a Tom un beso en la frente que sonrió

—Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?

\- Una sola velocidad Hagrid – Dijo Ron

—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.

Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.

Ambos James y Lily´s suspiraron de alivio mientras canuto regañaba a Harry.

La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.

—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.

— ¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.

\- Potty mira que haces preguntas raras – Dijo Draco

—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Hubiera preferido no saberlo – Dijo Draco acercándose un poco a su padrino que le acaricio la espalda para calmarlo

Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

Ron y Hermione miraron sorprendidos a Harry que les saco la lengua haciendo reír a Tom.

—Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.

Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.

\- Eso es cierto – Dijo Charlus

—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Lily, Dorea y Kate miraron mal a Hagrid por dejar a Harry solo.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

— ¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra.

\- ¿Pálido y puntiagudo? ¿En serio? – Pregunto Draco

\- Yo no he escrito el dichoso libro Draco, que quieres que haga, además un poco pálido sí que parecías – Contesto Harry

Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Harry.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

\- Pero Cissy tu sabes que debe de ir Draco para que la varita y su magia sean afines – Dijo Regulus

\- Quizá me adelante para pagar la varita – Dijo Cissy mirando a su yo adulta que asintió

Harry recordaba a Dudley

— ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.

—No —dijo Harry.

— ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.

\- Tampoco me perdía nada – Dijo Harry mirando de reojo a las dos versiones de su padre y a su padrino que parecía que le iba a dar algo

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo

que me iría, ¿no te parece?

\- Antes de nada quiero disculparme por eso, fui un autentico estúpido por decirlo siquiera – Dijo Draco

—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.

— ¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

\- Muchas gracias por eso Hagrid – Dijeron los merodeadores

—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—.

Trabaja en Hogwarts.

—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.

—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

Draco agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

\- No pasa nada chico, se nota que has cambiado y que te arrepientes – Dijo Hagrid sonriéndole

—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo?

¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.

\- Harry, de verdad que lo siento – Dijo Draco

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

\- Eso era cosa mía, me disculpo por ello – Dijo Lucius adulto

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

\- Esa mujer siempre ha sabido como intervenir entre sus clientes para evitar problemas – Dijo Canuto

Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.

Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).

Ahora fue el turno de Lunático de relamerse los labios, y Harry sonrió y le pidió algo de chocolate para él y para Tom.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:

—Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?

—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!

—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.

—... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...

—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!

\- Eso es cierto, todos los hijos de magos crecimos sabiendo quien era Harry Potter, y en eso Hagrid tiene razón no te ofendas Potty y usted tampoco señora Potter pero su hermana es horrible – Dijo Draco recibiendo una mala mirada de Vernon que ignoro, pero que Mamba, Lucius y Regulus le devolvieron

\- Deja de mirar tan mal a mi hijo morsa – Dijo Narcissa

—Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?

—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.

— ¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?

—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...

—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.

—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.

— ¿Vol... Perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?

—Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.

Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.

\- Adoro ese libro – Dijo Cornamenta con James asintiendo al igual que los Merodeadores

—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley

—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.

\- Siendo Harry podría haber hecho esos hechizos al final de su primer año o quizás a mitad del mismo – Dijo Hermione

\- Incluso antes de que empezara el curso si me lo hubiera estudiado durante las vacaciones – Dijo Harry

Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas.

\- Para utilizar un caldero de oro tendrías que esperar hasta tu sexto o séptimo año – Dijo Mamba

\- Me gustaría saber cómo se hacen esas pociones suena genial todo – Dijo Tom con os ojos brillantes

\- Cuando hagamos un descanso podría enseñarte a hacer algunas pociones sencillas, siempre que a Harry no le importe – Dijo Mamba

\- Por mi no hay problema, siempre que tengáis cuidado – Dijo Harry tras ver los ojitos brillantes de Tom

\- Genial – Dijo Tom feliz y abrazando a Harry

\- ¿Os puedo acompañar? – Pregunto Salazar

\- Por supuesto señor, será un autentico honor hacer pociones con usted – Contesto Mamba

Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).

Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry —Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.

—No tienes que...

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.

\- Hedwig – Dijo Harry con un susurro

Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.

Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

Harry se rasco la nuca ante la sensación.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.

—No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

Ambas Lily sonrieron y sacaron sus varitas.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

\- Ese hombre me da miedo – Dijo Tom

\- A todos pequeño, a todos, pero es el mejor haciendo varitas – Dijo Harry revolviéndole el pelo

—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

Ahora fue el turno de ambos James de sacar su varita.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz.

Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

—Y aquí es donde...

El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.

—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Harry abrazo más fuerte a Tom contra él.

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.

— ¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?

—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.

—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.

—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.

—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.

—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y

nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos

unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos

resultados con la varita de otro mago.

\- Excepto si lo desarmas, en caso de desarmar a alguien es probable que la varita de ese mago cambie de lealtad – Explico Harry

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Tom

\- En serio pequeño, es algo raro pero es así – Contesto Harry

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry

Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros.

Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio.

Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander.

Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry sonrió y saco su varita.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:

— ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

\- ¿Qué es tan curioso? – Pregunto Lily

\- No se preocupe futura señora Potter lo sabrá dentro de nada seguro que Harry no se queda con la duda – Contesto Hermione

\- Con amigos como estos quien quiere enemigos – Dijo Harry haciendo reír a quien le oyó

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Todo el Gran Comedor se sorprendió y miro fijamente a Harry.

\- En realidad es algo bueno – Dijo Mamba

\- ¿Bueno? – Pregunto Lily A. mirando fijamente a Mamba

\- Si, en caso de que Harry tenga que enfrentarse a Harry, Merlín no lo quiera, será una gran ventaja contra él – Contesto Mamba

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas...

Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

\- Espero que este alabando la varita, no a Voldemort – Dijo Charlus

\- Es precisamente lo que está haciendo abuelo, no te preocupes – Dijo Harry

Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.

Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.

Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.

—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.

Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.

\- Se me nota demasiado ese tipo de cosas – Dijo Harry sonriendo

—Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia.

¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.

Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.

\- Gracias por animar al cachorro Hagrid, aunque aún no sé porque no estamos ocupándonos Lunático, Mamba o yo del cachorro – Dijo Canuto

\- Ya lo veras padrino – Dijo Harry

Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.

—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.

El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.


	10. Capítulo 10 El viaje desde el andén 934

Hp 1: capítulo 10 El viaje desde el andén 9 3/4.

\- El capítulo se llama "El viaje desde el andén 9 ¾ " – Dijo Ron sonriendo recordando su primer viaje en el tren

\- Si, es precisamente lo que estas pensando Ron – Dijo Harry mientras le pasaba algunas galletas a Tom que se sentó a su lado

 **El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.**

Canuto puso mala cara al recordar cómo era él tratado en casa de su madre por lo que se levantó y abrazo a su ahijado para hacerle saber sin palabras que él estaría hay a su lado apoyándole.

 **En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.** **  
** **Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió** **  
** **llamarla** ** _Hedwig_** **, un nombre que encontró en** ** _Una historia de la magia_** **.**

Los merodeadores excepto Lunático y Mamba miraron raro a Harry.

\- ¿Te leíste ese libro? – Pregunto James

\- Sip, dos veces – Contesto Harry causando una cara espantada en los merodeadores con las anteriores excepciones que le sonrieron

 **Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras** ** _Hedwig_** **entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque** ** _Hedwig_** **llevaba ratones muertos.**

\- Ojala hubiera entrado y que le hubiera dado algo – Gruño Lily A. fulminando a Petunia con la mirada

\- Yo más bien creo que fue mejor así, sino podrían haberle hecho daño a Hedwig – Dijo Harry algo triste recordando a su lechuza

 **Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

Todos en el GC sonrieron mostrando que ellos hacían o habían hecho lo mismo.

\- Aun me acuerdo el primero de septiembre después de recibir la carta, un poco más y vuelvo locos todos en casa y aún más a mi padrino – Dijo Draco recordando

\- La verdad es que estuve muy tentando a pegarte a alguna silla o al sofá hasta que te calmaras Dragón – Dijo Lucius

\- Y Severus estuvo gruñón por no poder calmarlo hasta que prácticamente le obligo a tomarse una poción tranquilizadora, aunque después descubrimos que alguien había estado tomando demasiados dulces – Dijo Narcissa mirando a su hijo que se sonrojo

 **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

El GC sonrió pero no más que los merodeadores y los dos pares de gemelos que ya planeaban algo para vengarse de los Dursley´s. **  
** **—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?** **  
** **Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.** **  
** **—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.** **  
** **Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.** **  
** **— ¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?** **  
** **Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

\- Guau Potty, además de parsel sabes hablar morsa tienes que enseñarme – Dijo Draco

\- Lo siento Dragón pero no puedo enseñarte es una habilidad innata entender a los animales – Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Tom

 **—Muchas gracias.** **  
** **Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.** **  
** **—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras** **mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

\- No morsa, son ilegales al menos en Inglaterra – Dijo Charlus enfadado

 **Harry no contestó nada.** **  
** **— ¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?** **  
** **—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.** **  
** **Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

\- Petunia, tu sabes dónde está el andén, después de todo llevamos a Severus y a Lily – Dijo Alan

— **¿Andén qué?**

 **—Nueve y tres cuartos.** **  
** **—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.** **  
** **—Eso dice mi billete.** **  
** **—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.** **  
** **— ¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.** **  
** **—Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smelting.**

Todo el GC se comenzó a reír.

\- No me puedo creer que dejara a su hijo con la cola todo el verano – Dijo Alan

\- Yo sí que me lo creo, después de todo es idiota – Dijo Charlus

 **A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a** ** _Hedwig_** **en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran.**

\- Eso si es normal, no es necesario despertar a todos a las dos de la madrugada– Dijo Lucius

\- Estaba emocionado padre, no puedes culparme, tú hiciste lo mismo, me lo conto el abuelo – Dijo Draco avergonzado

\- James no durmió directamente – Dijo Charlus

 **Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley** **  
** **y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

Gruñidos de los merodeadores al escuchar como sonaba eso. **  
** **Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

\- Harry tiene razón, eso es demasiado raro, porque ayudarle si… maldito imbécil quieres dejarlo tirado en la estación – Grito Mamba enfadado

\- Severus cálmate no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso – Dijo Alan

\- Estoy seguro de ello Sr. Evans, ese maldito imbécil es igual, que… que mi padre es igual – Dijo Mamba temblando un poco

\- Severus tranquilo, estas en Hogwarts no estás en tu casa estas a salvo, respira Severus – Dijo Lucius A. que se había levantado y abrazaba a Severus contra él y le acariciaba el pelo

\- Parece increíble lo parecidas que son nuestras infancias – Dijo Harry triste recibiendo un abrazo de Tom

 **—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?** **  
** **Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.** **  
** **—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban.** **  
** **Los tres se reían.**

\- Sera ca... Auch – Dijeron Alan y Charlus recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de cada una de sus esposas

\- No me puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, ¿es que no tenéis corazón? – Pregunto Godric conteniéndose

\- Está claro que no Godric, sin duda van a visitar a mi mascota – Dijo Salazar muy enfadado

 **Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de** ** _Hedwig_** **. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.** **  
** **Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo.**

\- Menos mal que no creen lo que dicen los niños – Suspiro Dorea

\- Gracias abuela – Dijo Harry

\- No lo digo por eso cielo, es solo que habría sido peligroso – Dijo Dorea

 **Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula** **  
** **con una lechuza.** **  
** **Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

\- NO, ESO NO – Dijo Charlus

\- Podrías cerrar el pasaje y dejar atrapados a todos los que estén al otro lado hasta que alguien del ministerio fuese a abrir la puerta – Dijo James

 **En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.** **  
** **—... lleno de** ** _muggles_** **, por supuesto...**

Ron y los gemelos sonrieron al recordar eso. **  
** **Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo.**

\- Genial son los Weasley – Dijo Canuto sonriendo

\- Menos mal que los encontraste – Dijo James

 **Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.** **  
** **Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.** **  
** **—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.** **  
** **— ¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —Dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

\- Merlín no puedo creer que oyeras eso que vergüenza – Dijo Ginny

\- De vergüenza nada amor, eras y eres tan hermosa – Dijo Harry besando a Ginny

Tom al verlos puso una cara de asco.

 **—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.** **  
** **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez.** **  
** **Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

\- Suerte Potter – Dijeron los merodeadores, Ron y Hermione

 **—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.** **  
** **—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

Los gemelos Prewett se rieron y chocaron los cinco con sus sobrinos. **  
** **—Lo siento, George, cariño.** **  
** **—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.** **  
** **No había nadie más.** **  
** **—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

\- Lo siento por eso señora Weasley – Dijo Harry sonrojado

\- No importa cielo de verdad – Dijo Molly sonriéndole

 **—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.** **  
** **Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

\- Hombre, a tu lado colega cualquiera es alto – Dijo Ron riendo

\- Y ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres con pies grandes – Dijo Canuto sugestivamente alzando y bajando las cejas

\- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – Pregunto Tom extrañado

\- Nada, pequeño, nada; ahora padrino eres un perro malo – Contesto Harry mientras invocaba una revista enrollada y hacia que le golpeara a Canuto en la cara

\- Cachorro duele, para pelirroja dile algo – Dijo Canuto

\- Bien hecho mi pequeño pero para el hechizo así podremos seguir leyendo – Dijo Lily A.

Harry asintió y cancelo el hechizo.

 **—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...** **  
** **— ¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la** **cabeza.** **  
** **—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.** **  
** **—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.** **  
** **Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron.

\- Antes de que digáis nada, no podemos decir nada excepto segundo libro – Dijo Harry

 **Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez.** **  
** **Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...** **  
** **Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.** **  
** **Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente.**

\- Siempre me he preguntado es porque el tren es tan… Gryffindor – Dijo Draco

\- Eso es fácil, no nos poníamos de acuerdo para el medio de transporte, así que hicimos una apuesta que yo acabe ganando – Dijo Godric

\- Tuviste suerte en eso – Gruño Salazar

 **Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».** **  
** **Lo había logrado.** **  
** **El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.** **  
** **Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:** **  
** **—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

\- Estúpido sapo – Gruñeron Harry y Ron

\- Eso me recuerda a ti Frank – Dijo James

\- Me parece que es Neville – Dijo Lily A. recordando

\- ¿Neville? – Pregunto Alice

\- Sí, es vuestro hijo – Contesto Lily A. mirando a Alice y Frank que se sonrojaron

 **—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.** **  
** **Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.** **  
** **—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.** **  
** **El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

Los gemelos sonrieron recordando lo que había dentro de la caja **  
** **Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a** ** _Hedwig_** **y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

Canuto, Lunático y Charlus se rieron haciendo que los dos James se sonrojaran.

\- Igual al padre – Dijo Canuto

\- Tener amigos para esto – Dijo Cornamenta

 **— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.** **  
** **—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.** **  
** **— ¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!** **  
** **Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.** **  
** **—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.** **  
** **— ¿Qué es eso? —Dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz** **  
** **de Harry** **  
** **—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?** **  
** **—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.** **  
** **— ¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.** **  
** **—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.** **  
** **—Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Harry y los gemelos repetían el dialogo a la vez que Ron leía.

\- Esa fue sin duda una conversación rara – Dijo Alan

\- Ten en cuenta abuelo que venía de un lugar donde me ignoraban y me odiaban y llegue a un lugar en el que todos conocían mi nombre, para bien o para mal – Dijo Harry causando gruñidos entre los merodeadores

 **Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.** **  
** **Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.** **  
** **— ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?** **  
** **—Ya vamos, mamá.** **  
** **Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.** **  
** **Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

\- Harry no seas cotilla – Regañaron ambas Lily, Dorea y Kate

\- No pasa nada señoras Potter y señora Evans, solo era un miembro honorario no pelirrojo escuchando una conversación de su familia, y yo no le veo nada de malo a eso – Dijo Fred haciendo que a Harry se le humedecieran los ojos

\- Gracias chicos, de verdad gracias – Dijo Harry conteniendo las lagrimas recibiendo un abrazo del pequeño Tom al que beso en la cabeza

 **—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.** **  
** **El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

\- Mama Dorea hace lo mismo, excepto a Peter y no entiendo eso – Dijo Canuto

\- A Peter se lo hace su madre – Esquivo Dorea la pregunta

\- Porque tiene una buena intuición – Siseo Harry recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Salazar y de Tom

\- ¿Algún problema? – Pregunto Salazar en un siseo

\- No puedo decir nada, pero en el tercer libro lo entenderéis – Contesto Harry también en un siseo

 **—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.** **  
** **— ¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.** **  
** **—Cállate —dijo Ron.** **  
** **— ¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

\- Pomposo – Dijeron los gemelos enfadados

 **—Ahí viene.** **  
** **El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.** **  
** **—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...** **  
** **—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —Dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.** **  
** **—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...** **  
** **—O dos...** **  
** **—Un minuto...** **  
** **—Todo el verano...**

En el GC los bromistas comenzaron a reír mientras los gemelos hacían reverencias para exasperación de McGonagall que les paro con una de sus miradas severas. **  
** **—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.** **  
** **—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.** **  
** **—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.** **  
** **Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.** **  
** **—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

\- O Molly no deberías de haber dicho eso, nunca se le debe de dar ideas a los bromistas – Dijo Dorea

\- Ni se os ocurra a vosotros – Dijo Lily J. recibiendo una mirada de cachorrito de los merodeadores que escribían en un libro

 **— ¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.** **  
** **—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.** **  
** **—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.** **  
** **—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.** **  
** **—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.** **  
** **—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?** **  
** **Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.** **  
** **— ¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?** **  
** **— ¿Quién?** **  
** **— ¡Harry Potter!** **  
** **Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

\- No me puedo creer que oyeras eso – Dijo Ginny

Harry sonrió y tras taparle los ojos a Tom la beso.

 **—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!** **  
** **—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?** **  
** **—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

\- ¿Iluminada? – Pregunto Harry alzando una ceja como Severus que se sorprendió

\- Ese gesto es de mi padrino Potty – Dijo Draco

\- Lo sé, pero ahora contestad gemelos – Dijo Harry

\- No sabría decirte Harry fue una cosa rara – Dijo George

 **—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...** **  
** **—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?** **  
** **La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.** **  
** **—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

\- En ese momento solo recordaba una fuerte luz verde y una risa malvada – Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

\- No deberías recordar nada de eso cachorrito – Dijo Canuto muy serio

\- Es cierto ese maniaco no debería de haber estado siquiera cerca de vosotros – Dijo Lunático con los ojos volviéndose dorados

 **—Está bien, quédate tranquila.** **  
** **Se oyó un silbido.** **  
** **—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.** **  
** **—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.** **  
** **—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

\- Me quede esperando ese inodoro – Dijo Ginny

\- Lo sentimos Gin-Gin pero se lo enviamos a alguien que lo necesito más – Dijeron los gemelos a la vez

 **— ¡George!** **  
** **—Era una broma, mamá.** **  
** **El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.** **  
** **Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró.** **  
** **Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación.** **  
** **No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

\- ¿Tan bueno es? – Pregunto Tom

\- Si, Hogwarts es mi hogar, sin duda lo es – Contesto Harry

\- Tienes razón, la escuela es muchas veces un mejor hogar que tu casa, un verdadero es lugar al que llamar casa – Dijo Canuto recibiendo un asentimiento de Mamba

 **La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.** **  
** **— ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —Preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—.** **  
** **Todos los demás vagones están llenos.** **  
** **Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y** **  
** **luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado** **  
** **observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.** **  
** **—Eh, Ron.** **  
** **Los gemelos habían vuelto.** **  
** **—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una** **  
** **tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.** **  
** **—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.** **  
** **—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George** **  
** **Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.** **  
** **—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.** **  
** **— ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.** **  
** **Harry asintió.** **  
** **—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo** **  
** **Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?** **  
** **Señaló la frente de Harry.** **  
** **Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con** **  
** **atención.** **  
** **— ¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?** **  
** **—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

‒ Eso me gusta mucho – Dijo James A.

‒ Y a mí también – Dijo Lily A.

 **— ¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.** **  
** **—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.** **  
** **—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se** **  
** **diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.** **  
** **— ¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan** **  
** **interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.** **  
** **—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo** **  
** **segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.** **  
** **—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.** **  
** **Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las** **  
** **que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.** **  
** **—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con** ** _muggles_** **—dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?** **  
** **—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me** **  
** **hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

‒ Aun no me puedo creer que los defiendas – Dijo Canuto

‒ Siguen siendo familia a pesar de todo – Dijo Harry

‒ Creo que no se refiere a los Dursleys sino mas bien a todos los muggles – Dijo Rowena

‒ Bueno, siempre he pensado que está mal el generalizar, quiero decir no todos los muggles son malos, los Dursleys sin duda el resto, bueno no conozco a mucha más gente así que no puedo hablar por el resto pero esa es mi opinión – Dijo Harry

 **—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en** **  
** **nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto.** **  
** **Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de** **  
** ** _quidditch_** **. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de** **  
** **eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que** **  
** **me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos** **  
** **ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me** **  
** **dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy** **  
** **Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

Harry fulmino al libro con la mirada y comenzó a refunfuñar en voz baja al oír como señalaban a la rata ante la sorprendida mirada del resto del GC.

\- Supongo que esta es otra cosa de la que no podéis hablarnos ¿no? – Pregunto Canuto

\- Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas – Dijo Hermione sonriendole

 **—Se llama** ** _Scabbers_** **y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le** **  
** **regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir,** **por eso me dieron a** ** _Scabbers_** **.** **  
** **Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado,** **porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.** **  
** **Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.** **  
** **—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...** **  
** **Ron bufó.** **  
** **— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry.** **  
** **—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

‒ Creo sinceramente que Potty es el que más derecho tiene a nombrarlo de esa manera – Dijo Draco

 **—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.** **  
** **—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias** ** _muggles_** **y aprende muy deprisa.**

‒ Como Hermione o mi madre – Dijo Harry

‒ Cierto Lily es una de las mejores en nuestra generación – Dijo Mamba

 **Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.** **  
** **A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara** **  
** **sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:** **  
** **— ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?** **  
** **Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se** **  
** **pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al** **  
** **pasillo.** **  
** **Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas** **y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar.**

Lunático se relamió ante la idea de comprar todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar encima para gracia de sus amigos que comenzaron a reír.

 **Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once** ** _sickles_** **de plata y siete** ** _knuts_** **de bronce.** **  
** **Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento** **  
** **vacío.** **  
** **—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?** **  
** **—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.** **  
** **Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:** **  
** **—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

‒ Oh, lo siento mucho Ron – Dijo Molly

‒ No pasa nada mama, somos muchos en casa es normal – Dijo Ron

 **—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...** **  
** **—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.** **  
** **—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que** **compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).** **  
** **— ¿Qué son éstos? —Preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.** **  
** **—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.** **  
** **— ¿Qué?** **  
** **—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.** **  
** **Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre:** ** _Albus Dumbledore_** **.** **  
** **— ¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.** **  
** **— ¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —Dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...** **  
** **Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:** **  
** ** _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._** **  
** **Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.** **  
** **— ¡Ya no está!** **  
** **—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —Dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.** **  
** **Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.** **  
** **—Sírvete —Dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los** ** _muggles_** **la gente se queda** **  
** **en las fotos.** **  
** **— ¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!** **  
** **Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se** **rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

‒ ¿De todos los sabores? – Pregunto Tom

‒ Si, así es, sin duda es una buena manera de retar a tus amigos, Merlín incluso los Slytherin más serios se atreven ante un reto – Dijo Harry riendo

‒ No retes si no quieres que saltemos Potty – Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros

 **—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los** **sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos.** **  
** **George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.** **  
** **Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.** **  
** **—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.** **  
** **Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

‒ No está nada mal cervatillo, muy valiente todo eso – Dijo Cornamenta

‒ Puede ser pero estaba asquerosa – Dijo Harry

 **En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste.** **  
** **Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y** **  
** **colinas de color verde oscuro.** **  
** **Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.** **  
** **—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?** **  
** **Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.** **  
** **— ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

‒ Sin duda es el hijo de Frank, le pasa lo mismo que a su padre – Rio James

‒ No es tan gracioso cuando hay que buscarlo y esta por ejemplo en el baño y acabamos chocando unos con otros –Dijo Canuto

‒ Te entendemos – Dijeron Harry y Ron

 **—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.** **  
** **—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...** **  
** **Se fue.** **  
** **—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a** ** _Scabbers_** **, así que no puedo hablar.**

‒ Retiro lo dicho prefiero mil veces haber tenido un sapo que a esa maldita rata, o al menos debí de haber dejado que los gemelos la usaran en sus bromas – Se lamento Ron

 **La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.** **  
** **—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...** **  
** **Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.** **  
** **—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.** **  
** **— ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

‒ Eso es muy maleducado por tu parte Hermione – Dijo Rowena

Ante eso Hermione se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. **  
** **—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.** **  
** **—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.** **  
** **Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.** **  
** **—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»** **  
** **Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada.** ** _Scabbers_** **siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.** **  
** **— ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —Preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron.**

‒ ¿Probar? Hermione está estrictamente prohibido hacer magia fuera de la escuela a menos que este tu vida en juego – Dijo Draco

‒ Ciertamente las consecuencias, y me sorprende que nos las haya habido serian obliviarte a ti y a tus padres y por supuesto romper tu varita – Dijo Lucius

‒ Lo que a mí me sorprende es la falta de respuesta del ministerio ante magia de un menor de edad en una zona muggle – Dijo Charlus

 **Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?** **  
** **Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.** **  
** **Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.** **  
** **—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.** **  
** **—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.** **  
** **— ¿Eres tú realmente? —Dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en** ** _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo_** ** _XX_** **.**

Lily gruño ante la desfachatez de Hermione por decir que sabía todo sobre Harry.

‒ Dudo mucho que conocieras todo sobre mi cachorro, déjame decirte esto chica y no te ofendas pero los libros no tienen todas las respuestas además apuesto 200 Galeones a que la mayoría de lo que dice esos libros es falso – Dijo para sorpresa de muchos Canuto muy serio

‒ Canuto tiene razón la verdad, sin duda me gustaría ver esos libros y lo más importante quien dio permiso para usar el nombre de mi hijo, porque dudo mucho que se respetara nuestros testamentos, y no quiero pensar mal pero estoy empezando a mosquearme con algunas cosas de este libro – Dijo James dejando a todo el GC sin palabras

 **— ¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.** **  
** **—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo** **  
** **de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.** **  
** **Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.** **  
** **—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron.** **  
** **Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que** **  
** **era falso.** **  
** **— ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —Preguntó Harry** **  
** **—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

Los Slytherin miraron mal a Ron por hablar mal de su casa.

— Ya no pienso así – Dijo Ron recordando perfectamente a Pettigrew

 **— ¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?** **  
** **—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.** **  
** **— ¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de** ** _Scabbers_** **están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?** **  
** **Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.** **  
** **—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts?** **  
** **Salió en** ** _El Profeta_** **, pero no creo que las casas de los** ** _muggles_** **lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.** **  
** **Harry se sorprendió.** **  
** **— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?** **  
** **—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.** **  
** **Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.** **  
** **— ¿Cuál es tu equipo de** ** _quidditch_** **? —preguntó Ron.** **  
** **—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.** **  
** **— ¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo...** **  
** **—Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba** **  
** **que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del** **  
** **juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.** **  
** **Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

— Antes de seguir quiero disculparme con todos aquellos que se puedan sentir ofendidos, en ese momento era un crio estúpido y aunque no es excusa para el daño que he hecho al resto – Dijo Draco

— Y yo también debo disculparme ya que la mayoría de cosas que Draco hizo fueron culpa mía y de las cosas que yo le inculque desde pequeño – Dijo Lucius A.

 **— ¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?** **  
** **—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos** **  
** **y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían** **  
** **guardaespaldas.** **  
** **—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy** **  
** **Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.** **  
** **—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres.** **  
** **Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

Molly parecía que iba a gritarle a Draco, pero lo pensó mejor al ver que todos la miraban esperando su reacción.

— En ese sentido soy yo el que debe de disculparse, yo te provoque – Dijo Ron

 **Se volvió hacia Harry.** **  
** **—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que** **  
** **otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte** **  
** **en eso.** **  
** **Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.** **  
** **—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

— Sobre eso Draco, yo… lo siento en ese momento me recordaste terriblemente a Dudley y por eso no acepte, aun así debería de haberme comportado mejor y no haberte juzgado sin conocerte – Dijo Harry

— Sin rencores Potty, aunque no dejare de meterme contigo por eso – Dijo Draco bromeando con el

— No esperaba menos Drake, si no hay algunos pequeños insultos entre nosotros las cosas no serían tan tremendamente divertidas, además un poco de pique no está nada mal y hacen las cosas mucho más divertidas – Dijo Harry sonriendo

 **Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.** **  
** **—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.** **  
** **Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.** **  
** **—Repite eso —dijo.** **  
** **—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.** **  
** **—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.** **  
** **—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.** **  
** **Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.** **  
** ** _Scabbers_** **, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente,** ** _Scabbers_** **salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

— Mmm, Potty, Weasley esa rata, ¿es la que yo creo que es? – Pregunto Draco señalando a Peter disimuladamente

— Por desgracia sí que lo es – Dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez

— No sé si reír o llorar – Dijo Draco apoyándose contra su padrino haciendo que este y su tío Regulus le acariciaran la espalda para calmarle a pesar de no saber el motivo por el que estaba así

 **— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a** ** _Scabbers_** **por la cola.** **  
** **—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

— ¿Estáis ignorando a Hermione? – Preguntaron los Gemelos Weasley tremendamente sorprendidos

— Si, lo hicimos, al principio Hermione no nos caía precisamente bien – Dijo Ron

 **Y era así.** **  
** **— ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?** **  
** **Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.** **  
** **—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció.** **  
** **Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

Lucius hizo una mueca.

— En realidad no me uní a Voldemort de manera voluntaria, aunque no me arrepiento del motivo por el que lo hice – Dijo Lucius A.

— ¿Qué nos motivo para unirnos a semejante loco? Porque no se me viene nada a la mente lo suficientemente importante como para unirme así que por favor ilumíname – Dijo Lucius J.

— Draco y Cissy, lo hice por ellos, Draco ni siquiera había nacido aun faltaban unas semanas para que Cissy llegara a término, Voldemort entro en Malfoy Manor y amenazo con matarlos a ambos delante de mi sin poder hacer yo nada, por eso decidí ponerme la marca, a cambio de que no les pasara nada a ellos dos, desgraciadamente Voldemort no solo me gano a mi sino a otras dos personas que estaban presentes en ese momento – Dijo Lucius pensando en Regulus y en Severus

— Bueno ese motivo es tremendamente honorable, y cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero lo que me extraña es que entrara en las barreras de Malfoy Manor, alguien tuvo que llevarlo – Dijo Charlus mirando a las versiones adultas de Lucius y Narcisa

— Lo llevo mi hermana Bella – Dijo Cissy A. causando un jadeo en su versión joven que miraba con temor a su hermana mayor

— Sera mejor continuar y terminar de hablar después de este capítulo – Dijo Draco

Los implicados asintieron aun con la joven Narcisa demasiado impresionada por lo que Draco se sentó entre las dos versiones de su madre y las abrazo a ambas pegándolas a él.

 **—Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?** **  
** **—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!** **  
** **—** ** _Scabbers_** **se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?** **  
** **—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

Lily volvió a gruñir. **  
** **Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla.** **  
** **Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color** **  
** **púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.** **  
** **Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.** **  
** **Una voz retumbó en el tren.** **  
** **—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en** **  
** **el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.** **  
** **El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.** **  
** **El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche.** **  
** **Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

— Hagrid – Dijeron todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts

 **— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?** **  
** **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.** **  
** **—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!** **  
** **Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero.** **  
** **Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.** **  
** **—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.** **  
** **Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

Todos los presentes (excepto por la morsa y el caballo y los muggles) sonrieron al recordar lo hermoso que era Hogwarts por la noche. **  
** **El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.** **  
** **— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.** **  
** **— ¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!** **  
** **Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.** **  
** **— ¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.** **  
** **Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.** **  
** **— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

Los Gryffindor de la SG presentes comenzaron a reír y a decir solo el estúpido sapo de Neville es capaz de eso. **  
** **—** ** _¡Trevor!_** **—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.** **  
** **Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.** **  
** **— ¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?** **  
** **Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

Fin del capítulo – Dijo Ron cerrando el libro


End file.
